


El cuarto de Steve (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secuestro, Sex Toys, Tony Angst, Versatilidad, estocolmo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: El buen Capitán América tiene un cuarto de juegos sexuales y quiere invitar a Tony a jugar, cansado de la tensión y peleas en las se han visto envueltos durante años. Sin embargo, Stark no quiere ir voluntariamente... Así que Rogers lo llevará con engaños.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	1. Primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Síndrome de Estocolmo / Amor no concensuado / Secuestro

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

— ¡80 mil dólares para cada uno! — exclamó Clint, aún sin poder creérselo, rojo de la alegría.

— Vaya, por primera vez me sentí un poco como Stark, no voy a negarlo — sonrío Natasha ante la inminente idea de unas solitarias vacaciones lejos de estos niños que llamaba amigos, en una playa del Caribe. Intentando no asesinar a nadie.

Tony le sonrió de lado, en un gesto despreocupado, mientras levantaba los hombros por no sentirse nada culpable al ser tan jodidamente más millonario. Más de una vez había querido darles ese tipo de premios o recompensas él mismo, pero el equipo jamás quiso aceptar el dinero si venía de un miembro del equipo… solo cuando el estado decidió premiarlos por su lealtad y entrega, vio con placer lo bien que les caía ese alivio y sonrió para sus adentros.

_Así que no se trataba de que no lo necesitaban, mentirosos._

— Supongo que Tony y yo donaremos el dinero íntegro a nuestra investigación y así poder continuar… — Bruce acomodaba sus lentes mientras hacía planes mentales, agitando las manos tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

— Pues supones mal — dijo el castaño tomando una manzana de la alacena y mordiéndola posteriormente, mientras miraba fijamente a su sufrido compañero.

— ¿No quieres donar el dinero, Tones? — reclamó el científico sorprendido —. Tú siempre quieres donarlo para investigación, no es que ciertamente lo necesitemos.

— Corrección, yo no lo necesito, pero tú sí… así que tú te vas a ir de viaje a broncearte lo más lejos posible. — El millonario habló con la boca llena —. Cualquier día de estos traes al _otro_ sujeto de visita, en serio necesito que liberes estrés de manera urgente.

Al otro lado de la estancia, Steve Rogers miraba fijamente a Tony morder la manzana, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nadie había notado su extraño silencio, nadie excepto Tony que mordía intencionalmente lento, pero firme sabiéndose ser la función para los ojos del capitán. Así era el juego entre ambos, se peleaban cada que podían, se alejaban uno del otro, se ignoraban a veces, sin embargo no podían evitar desearse, aunque claro que ninguno de los dos podía aceptarlo, mejor dicho, quería hacerlo. Así que callaban, volvían a pelear y la maldita tensión sexual entre ambos era palpable en el aire por todos, casi de un conocimiento general.

— Yo quiero saber qué hará Steve con su parte — mencionó Romanoff divertida con una ceja en alto atrapando al capitán con los ojos encima de Stark. Como despertando de un sueño y con las mejillas rojas por las miradas encima, como si pudieran leer su pensamiento, Rogers empezó a balbucear.

— Eh, yo… mmm… — En su mente solo escuchaba la manzana que Tony mordía y lo único que podía imaginarse era esa misma boca en un bonito cuarto, amordazada y pidiendo piedad con los ojos, sin poder hablar… tal vez llena de otra cosa—. Donarlo a alguna buena causa — mintió descaradamente.

— Pfff… — se mofó Tony —. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— Vamos, Steve, necesitas hacer algo nuevo. — Natasha decía mientras giraba su silla totalmente y con una sonrisa bastante delatora. — Tal vez invitar a cenar a alguien…

Ella era la única que sabía lo que sentía por Iron Man, no precisamente porque se lo haya contado de manera voluntaria, sino que lo había deducido tras años de atraparlo con los ojos encima del millonario. Nat primero creyó que era odio, luego descubrió que solo era una terrible tensión sexual no resuelta. Una extraña obsesión del buen Capitán América, que le pareció divertida descubrir. Por eso se aprovechaba para jugarle esas malas pasadas, porque le parecía tierna la idea de que Steve estuviera quizás hasta enamorado.

A Steve le daba pena que la espía no supiera lo que en verdad pensaba hacer con ese dinero… _«_ _Si alguien supiera…_ _»_ se volvió a sonrojar, nervioso, demasiado nuevo en este tipo de misiones.

— Yo… lo voy a donar, Nat — repitió, pero esta vez mirando al suelo, incapaz de mentir con facilidad.

— A tus contemporáneos del asilo, supongo — Tony lo miró divertido para después morder la manzana de nuevo, llenando de deseo y rabia al mismo tiempo al soldado.

— No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga yo con mi parte del dinero, Stark. — Volvió a mentir como todo un neófito experto en el ámbito de la hipocresía. Dejó de mirarlo y regresó a su celular, tenía una casa, mejor dicho un cuarto que comprar y amoblar en la brevedad.

[…]

La primera vez que estuvo en su cuarto sexual se sintió: aprensivo y asustado, de lo que había adquirido, del hombre en el que se había convertido.

El sujeto a quien contrató había hecho lo que realmente le ordenó ya a pesar de eso, lo que vio cuando fue al cuarto le asustó, como si no hubiera sido él quien había edificado cada centímetro de ese lugar. Aunque todos esos sentimientos no impedían que siguiera pensando que seguían siendo los 30 mil dólares mejor invertidos en su vida. El cuarto era tal como lo soñó, perturbador y oscuro, como sus deseos hacia Tony Stark.

Era un cuarto grande y oscuro con una luz neón que alumbraba a la cama, la luz era azul como una noche de verano, calurosa y agobiante, porque ni una brisa de aire se filtraba. Un lugar donde el calor se acumulaba tal y como lo había pedido, en donde te esforzabas por respirar… inevitablemente se imaginó gimiendo el nombre de Tony en ese lugar y supo de inmediato que sudarían y lo harían bastante.

Quería ver su cuerpo brillar del sudor, su pecho bajar y subir en busca de aire, quería verlo agobiado y derrotado. Era perfecto.

Pasó una mano por las sábanas rojas y recordó: _«_ _¿cómo la sangre, señor Rogers?_ _»_. _«_ _Sí, como la sangre_ _»_ le dijo al hombre que lo miraba inerte de emociones, cual robot. Podía darse el lujo de ser honesto en sus miserables deseos, puesto que gran parte del dinero estaba destinado a comprar su silencio y su discreción, más que el amoblamiento del lugar.

Las sábanas eran perfectas y muy suaves, adornaban una gran cama redonda en mitad de la habitación. Aplastó un poco el puño sobre el colchón y su mano se hundió en él, esa suavidad trajo la imagen del cuerpo del millonario cayendo sobre la tersa tela de un empujón. Apretó las manos, abrumado de sus propios pensamientos y reprendiendo su falta de autocontrol.

Hasta ese instante el miedo del que Steve hablaba al comienzo cuando vio el cuarto, aún no asomaba en todo su esplendor sus motivos, porque aquel lugar sin aire, bastante oscuro y de luz neón azul no eran más que los detalles "más tiernos" del lugar.

Detrás de dos pequeños armarios, se desprendieron a su tacto rápidamente tres filas de correas de todo tamaño, material y hasta forma. Al menos habría algunas cincuenta de ellas, llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma del cuero, el olor era adictivo por lo que lo excitó en su soledad, sintiendo la perfecta inexistencia de aire. Justo lo que quería. Pasó saliva y ahuyentó ideas lascivas con Stark de nuevo, estaba demasiado duro y si seguía así tendría que terminar haciendo lo que llevaba haciendo hace tres jodidos años, masturbarse pensando en él.

Y el cuarto estaba hecho para jugar de a dos, no el sólo. Eso sí que no.

Apretó en el mismo dispositivo e hizo que las correas regresaran a su lugar, luego su mano se dirigió a otro botón, era rojo, muy cercano al lugar de las correas, lo oprimió dudoso sobre lo que encontraría. Aunque Steve sabía bien que había pedido y lo recordaba al pie de la letra, nada era una sorpresa en realidad, excepto porque nunca en su vida había usado juguetes así y solo lo ordenó porque en internet decían que eran estimulantes.

Una serie de dildos, retardantes y consoladores a control remoto, que Steve a penas vio, decidió guardar con la misma rapidez con la que escaparía una bomba a punto de estallar. Sí, tenía miedo de quien se había convertido… pero él no tenía la culpa, él era bueno. Un héroe nacional, de valores extraordinarios.

Todo eso era fruto de los tres malditos años reprimido viendo a Tony pasearse sin polo por toda la casa a cualquier hora comiendo manzanas o donas que dejaban un manjar blanco en su abdomen; sin respetar a nadie, haciendo lo que le venía en gana. Incitando a todo el que se le cruzara.

Eso lo había enfermado, Tony tenía la culpa de todo, él realmente había sido el arquitecto de ese cuarto, lo había incitado a convertirse en eso y convertir además, el lugar en lo que era. Había destruido su moral cada ocasión que pudo, su paciencia. 

Steve no quería admitirlo pero ese pequeño, cretino y arrogante ser, era su obsesión. Una obsesión de la que quería liberarse y para hacerlo, tenía que tomarlo.

[…]

Todo había empezado una mañana de lluvia y dolor de cabeza, cuando Fury intentaba explicarles una importante misión a la que debían partir de inmediato, pero Stark estaba peculiarmente insoportable ese día. Más de lo usual.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar? — dijo sonriente el millonario.

— Arequipa — repitió por tercera vez Fury.

— ¿Y quién lo está atacando?

— Hydra.

— ¿En dónde queda?

— Ya te lo dije, Stark, no estoy para bromas — bufó el espía exasperado mientras todos sus compañeros suspiraban igual o más de estresados.

— ¿Podemos comer antes?

— No, Stark.

— ¿Quién dijiste que lo ataca?

— ¡Maldita sea, Stark! — Fury golpeó la mesa —. No estamos jugando.

— Vaya, la gente no está de muy buen humor hoy día. — Tony levantó las manos y las colocó tras su cabeza —. Yo opino que juguemos Monopolio antes de salir, ya saben, algo más productivo que estas estúpidas e improductivas reuniones.

Steve sentía, en silencio, como su pecho se llenaba de rabia, irritado por la inutilidad y poco sentido de responsabilidad de Stark, como siempre. Todo el tiempo estaba riéndose de los protocolos, burlándose de las estrategias, de los superiores, del buen comportamiento, de la disciplina… Si tan solo estuvieran en su tiempo, soñaba Steve, sería castigado. Pero no, era otra época, una llena de muchos derechos y moral, que por extraño que era, molestaba al soldado.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo contra ese muro, tomarlo de la mandíbula y arrojarlo al piso desde la altura, solo para verlo adolorido. Alzarlo en una pierna, arrojarlo al frío mármol viendo su cuerpo sufrir en su penuria y, por último, abrirle la boca y meterle su polla para que así se calle de una vez por todas.

[…]

Esa fue la primera vez que fantaseó con él y lo que empezó por una travesura que hacía de vez en cuando, se convirtió en una constante violación de la identidad de Tony, a toda hora y en todo lugar. Lo que finalmente aconteció en comprar un cuarto sexual alejado de todos en donde podría cumplir sus deseos, el problema era que solo le faltaba un pequeño detalle. Le faltaba convencer a Tony Stark de querer jugar con él, finalmente el cuarto es para _jugar_ de a dos.

Abrió de nuevo el cajón del botón rojo, este se mostró fácilmente y dentro de él, un pequeño recinto mostraba sus cuatro compartimientos grandes que se dejaron apreciar en orden alfabético y como había pedido, dentro existía otro mundo: anillos para pene, consoladores, estimuladores de próstata y masturbadores de dos, justo debajo de los dildos. Pasó saliva y sus mejillas se incendiaron… _«_ _¡Yo dije que iba a donar esto a la caridad!_ _»_ , pensó mentalmente abochornado.

¿Convencer a Tony de ir a un cuarto donde pensaba hacerlo sufrir? Parecía un poco complicado. ¿Llevarlo con engaños? Sonaba más realista. Se asustó de sus pensamientos por última vez ya que no volvería a resentir su conciencia durante mucho tiempo.


	2. Segunda parte

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El sudor coloreó su frente de una delgada capa de nerviosismo y se llevó una mano, fastidiado, para quitarse el sudor, secándose en su propia ropa. Su corazón no se quedaba atrás en el penoso espectáculo que estaba brindando pues latía violentamente en su pecho, al borde del ataque de pánico. Arrastró los pies de un lado a otro en el corto espacio del cuarto neón azul, en donde el aire era inexistente pero las ganas eran insistentes.

Miró a la cama por décima vez en la tarde y la vio rojisima intensa justo como la sangre que corría dentro de él cuando peleaba con Tony.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que había dejado atrás al chico delgado y tímido en el pasado, para ser un híbrido entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. El Capitán América y Steve Rogers. El que odiaba y deseaba a Tony al mismo tiempo. Era imposible negarse al cambio, por eso se dejó llevar por la corriente, gustoso y fantasear con el castaño como actividad favorita del día, porque sería tonto negar que había caído en las garras del genio.

Aunque como se denota, muy pronto las fantasías fueron insuficientes y la imperiosa necesidad de golpearlo se acrecentó en su cuerpo. Más de una vez le picó el cuerpo ante la rebeldía y la poca humildad que Stark tenía con los demás integrantes del equipo, su mano realmente temblaba ansiosa de caer sobre su piel. En momentos como esos, se alejaba, hacia una distancia prudente y se relamía los labios mirando a las caderas de Tony, mientras sus manos seguían picando realmente desesperadas, por castigarlo y callarle la boca.

Con el tiempo había encontrado una manera eficaz de tener contacto con él, pero era una salida peligrosa y que solo tomaba de vez en cuando. Calculaba exactamente cómo pelear sus batallas para que en mitad del alboroto, su cuerpo terminara chocando contra el duro traje de Iron Man. Se preguntarán… ¿Puede el metal excitarlo tanto? Pues sí podía. Se impactaba brusca y torpemente en mitad de la pelea, perdiendo el objetivo principal y quedando como torpe más de una vez frente a todos.

— Rogers, es la cuarta vez que me caes encima. — Stark se levantó quitándoselo rápidamente —. Me has golpeado más que nuestros propios enemigos.

— Lo siento, Tony. — Sentía la excitación bajo el traje y sus mejillas arder —. Estoy un poco torpe.

— Pues… que no vuelva a pasar. — Tony se quitó la máscara del traje —. Me eres más útil lejos que cerca de mí.

— Dije que no iba a volver a pasar. — Steve se mordió la boca adolorido y se apartó colérico. Sin embargo, volvió a pasar, una y otra vez, por el simple hecho de que necesitaba más de Tony.

Un frío metal muy similar al del traje de su compañero de equipo adornaba los lados de la cama, con pequeñas redes en donde cualquiera de los dos podría ser atado. Pasó su mano y recordó con placer como se le escarapelizaba el cuerpo cuando rozaba con el héroe. Su excitación volvió a golpear su pantalón y decidió que ya había esperado bastante, quería inaugurar el cuarto y quería hacerlo ya.

Tomó el celular y marcó, tembló mientras timbraba y pensó en la cama roja, el azul neón y el vibrador… entrando en Stark.

— Stark — respondió el millonario.

— Eh… — Steve dudó al contacto y se arrepintió de haber marcado sin haber pensado bien en una coartada —. Tony, necesito hablar contigo de un tema serio.

— Rogers, tengo una pila de papeles que Pepper me ha mandado a leer… no tengo tiempo — dijo desganado.

— Tú nunca los lees — reclamó el rubio —. ¿Acaso empezarás a hacerlo ahora?

— No. — Tony aseveró —. Friday me los leerá.

Steve soltó el aire que guardaba, desesperado por no tener mejor idea que proponer. Hubo un silencio de algunos tres segundos en la llamada, los cuales el soldado intentó forzar una propuesta imposible de rechazar.

— Bueno si eso es todo, Rogers… — El genio quiso colgar.

— Espera, Stark, verás tengo unos problemas con el traje y necesito que los arregles. — El traje sería una excelente mentira.

— ¿Qué le pasa al traje? El que te diseñé es perfecto… jamás tienen problemas — bufó molesto Stark —. Tienes un jodido y perfecto manual que hice para ti y tu escasez de tecnología, vuelve a leerlo si necesitas ayuda.

— ¡Tony! — gritó exasperado —­. Te estoy pidiendo que vengas porque es urgente.

— Steve, si es urgente, tráelo a mi taller. — Tony chasqueó la lengua sarcástico —. Lo único que me falta es volverme tu costurero por delivery, no te pases.

_«_ _Te voy a amarrar con la bonita correa marrón en el frío metal para que tu cuerpo tirite sobre la dureza del fierro, solo para verte gritar desesperado porque te toque. Así voy a verte, Tony, te lo prometo_ _»_ , Steve pensaba fastidiado y desesperado.

— Es que no entiendo como soltar la malla de las piernas, se han endurecido.

— Lee el manual. — Colgó tras la última frase.

Steve se mordió la boca y saboreó la sangre llenar sus labios por dos segundos y el sabor metálico lo tranquilizó, para su terror personal. Tomó la correa marrón y sus dedos fueron de inicio a fin, palpando lo dura que era, sin duda de un material antiguo que recordaba usar en el ejército para ajustar el uniforme. La agitó en el aire y la dejó caer en la cama, imaginado que el ya famoso rojo sangre al que se estaba acostumbrando, eran los muslos del millonario brillando de dolor ante el golpe. Tomó el celular y volvió a marcar.

— Stark — contestaron del otro lado.

— No vuelvas a colgarme — dijo el soldado sintiendo como sus manos se aferraban más a la correa —. Quería ser empático contigo, pero no me has dado otra salida que ser tristemente honesto en algo difícil.

— No te entiendo nada, Steve — renegó el millonario —. Habla claro de una vez por todas.

— Necesito que vengas a la siguiente dirección que te daré.

— No pienso ir a arreglarte nada, no soy tuyo las 24 horas al día, Rogers, entiéndelo — murmuró Tony con una gruesa voz que intentaba sonar firme, pero pecaba en la duda.

— Ultrón ha vuelto a aparecer y cómo fue tu culpa su creación, creo que es mejor que lo resuelvas tú de la manera más privada posible. — El capitán sintió el sudor volver a invadir su frente y su mano se secó nerviosa, pasaron 10 segundos eternos con las respiraciones del inocente Stark tras el teléfono —. Si no vienes tendré que informar al equipo y lo resolveremos todo de manera pública.

— Es imposible. — Al fin una voz confundida respondía —. Visión lo destruyó…

— Al parecer no, tenemos señales de Ultrón en un servidor al norte de Chicago y lo estoy rastreando desde una oficina fuera de la ciudad, si quieres venir, la propuesta sigue en pie — _«_ _Ven, por favor_ _»_ , suspiró.

— ¿Lo estás rastreando tú solo? ¿Desde cuando eres hábil con eso? — dijo Tony con una voz baja, realmente afectado por lo que había escuchado, pero dudando a pesar del fastidio que el pasado le recordaba.

— Romanoff me enseñó, no es difícil. — Otra mentira más a la lista. No sabía nada de rastrear y temblaba ante las preguntas de Tony. Ya no iba a saber qué decir, tenía que aceptar ahora.

— Está bien. — La silenciosa voz del ingeniero llenó de goce el corazón y la polla del rubio simultáneamente —. Dime la dirección, por favor.

Su erección dio un salto al oír: _«_ _por favor_ _»_. — Calle Stroke South 115 Avenida Green Pay, Dpto. 3, puerta azul.

— Bien, estoy en camino — aseveró Stark —. ¿Crees que deba llevar el traje?

_«_ _No quiero tener que pelear contigo para poder follarte_ _»_ , gimió mentalmente el rubio, pero sabía que sería extraña negarse ante una pregunta válida. — Me parece que nunca está de más.

— Ok, lo llevaré… por cierto, Steve…

— ¿Si, Tony?

— Gracias por mantenerlo en secreto.

— De nada, Tony.

Una mano apretaba dolorosamente su polla intentando no venirse en ese instante en el que se supo dueño de Stark, sin moralidad de por medio. Apenas dijera que lo de Ultrón era mentira, el millonario se relajaría y comenzaría la diversión, claro que sí. Y si no se relajaba y se molestaba también estaba bien, para eso estaban las correas, para castigarlo si deseaba. Para amarrarlo si intentaba huir.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono y le marco a Natasha, le avisó que Tony y él partirían a una misión algo lejos y que estarían incomunicados por ser una misión secreta, además de que tardarían al menos tres días en volver. Ella asintió sin darle importancia, creyendo cada palabra dicha.

Steve se sentó al borde a esperar la llegada de Tony y volvió a morder su boca por quinta vez en el día y el ardor del labio resentido le gustó, el rojo color sangre lo invadió y la boca llena de sabor metal le encantó, qué bien se sentía ser el malo de vez en cuando. No tenía tiempo que perder, quería pelear con Stark, pero en otro ring y bajo otras reglas, y más si en esa pelea las reglas no importaban. Finalmente, Steve estaba moldeado a la perfección para el millonario, él también había aprendido a portarse mal gracias a él, claro está. _«_ _La sorpresa que se llevaría Tony al entrar_ _»_ , Steve sonrío divertido.


	3. Tercera Parte

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— ¿Steve? — El sonido de su voz retumbó en el pasadizo... Tony miró a la única puerta que lo llevaba al departamento, el lugar estaba demasiado alejado de la ciudad, pero eso no le preocupaba, era obvio que Ultrón estaría en lugar así.

Su intento por salvar al mundo en aquella ocasión le había salido bastante caro, pero en secreto jamás se arrepintió de haberlo intentado. Finalmente, los Vengadores eran lo que podía considerar su única familia, tenía que salvarlos y ayudarlos, a como dé lugar… ya saben darle un escudo al mundo, como también un descanso a ellos. Pero eso, Steve jamás lo entendió y eso solo terminó por hacerlos pelear más, aumentando la tensión entre ambos, tensión que Tony pensaba, muy en secreto, empezaba a asustarle.

Steve lo miraba de dos formas, estaba la mirada reprobatoria y la enigmática. La reprobatoria era casi de todos los días y se la lanzaba cada que él opinaba o hacía lo que le venía en gana, sin embargo la enigmática era oscura y parecía desvestirlo en miedos. No quería ver más allá, no quería; Steve era y siempre sería un ñoño que le hacía la vida imposible. Eso esperaba, porque si no… ¿qué podía esperar del mundo? Steve predecible era su cosa favorita, del que se podía reír y fastidiar siempre. Por eso esperaba, con ilusión que algún día sus peleas acabarán.

Pero lo que ahora no entendía bien era porque Rogers lo estaba ayudando y casi siendo un buen amigo y compinche en esto de ocultar el regreso de Ultrón. Tal vez y por primera vez, Steve le estaba perdonando todo y esto era un gesto para demostrarlo. O simplemente el capitán quería ganarse su confianza y así empezar una mejor relación entre ambos por el equipo. Cualquiera de las dos, para Stark, eran dignas de ceder y empezar quizás también a respetar más a Steve, volver a darle una oportunidad a su relación de compañeros.

Hasta considerar que no era tan imbécil e inocente, como pensaba.

Quizás Rogers había sido más hombre y más maduro que él en esta ocasión, tendría que admitir y aceptar que Steve era simplemente más hombre que él. No sería fácil pero era lo correcto y Tony era de todo menos un hombre que no aceptaba cuando alguien lo superaba. Puso una mano en la manija y tras echar un vistazo hacia los lados comprobando que estaba solo, empujó la puerta que lo esperaba sin llave y entró en un pequeño lugar muy oscuro… de azul neón.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue cerrar y abrir los ojos varias veces, forzando su vista a agudizarse porque casi no podía ver nada en mitad de esas tinieblas que adornaban el cuarto. Luego, fueron sus pulmones quienes reclamaron violentos en su pecho el cambio brusco de aire. Aspiró profundamente en busca de una brisa, pero el aire llegó en poca cantidad a su boca y sintió el letargo pesar en él.

— ¿Steve? ¿Rogers, estás aquí? — Buscó, aspiró y tambaleó ante la pesadez.

— Tony… — El rubio susurró —. ¿Trajiste tu traje?

— Lo dejé en el auto. — Tony parpadeó varias veces —. ¿Eso es una cama? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Cuando el millonario creyó que al fin se estaba acostumbrando a ver bien, otro tipo de oscuridad atacó sus ojos, volviendo lo azul en un negro noche. De repente no vio nada más que un vacío inmenso y un dolor en la nuca se esparció por todo su cuerpo, crispando sus nervios y su estabilidad haciéndolo caer al piso. No podía asegurarlo, no del todo porque sus sentidos habían estado disminuidos, pero por un segundo creyó que había sido Steve quien lo había golpeado. No, no, repitió en su mente, no era posible. El dolor pronto lo durmió y se dejó caer inconsciente en mitad de la niebla de ese cuarto.

[…]

Cuando se despertó sintió sus extremidades adormecidas y adoloridas, pero no de manera grotesca, sino entre los límites de su resistencia.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, intentaba respirar aunque torpemente, asustado de su situación, aterrorizado ante la idea de saberse rehén de nuevo de algún secuestrador.

— ¡Friday! — gritó, aun sin saber que era inútil, estaba encerrado en aquel cuarto protegido de señales que bloqueaba cualquier conexión al mundo. Gimió, adolorido sintiendo su cuerpo expuesto, totalmente desnudo y terriblemente inmovilizado a merced de quien sea que estuviera torturando.

Asustado sintió las gotas de sudor resbalar en su pecho gracias al terrible calor que desprendía el maldito lugar sin aire. Una cuerda atravesaba sus extremidades, haciendo un nudo perfecto entre sus costillas que rodeaban sus brazos y finalmente sus caderas, haciéndolo tambalear de miedo ante la imagen que seguro estaba dando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ahora bastante acostumbrado a la oscuridad miró a su alrededor, reconoció la cama y el azul de aquel foco que alumbraba tenuemente el lugar. Se mordió los labios intentando aclarar su mente, pero el golpe de la nuca que previamente había recibido, lo hizo marearse y miró al piso. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba suspendido en el aire, al menos un metro del piso.

Se sacudió desesperado por soltarse de aquella perfecta trampa en la que levitaba sin ninguna prenda encima, pero fracasó una y otra vez. La soga que lo sostenía rozaba su piel quemando por sobre ella mientras friccionaba por romperla, por lo que seguir intentándolo era bastante desalentador si no quería terminar desangrado en ese lugar.

— ¡Rogers! — gritó esta vez recordando que había oído su voz antes de caer, esperó unos segundos pero nadie respondió. Por un momento pensó en que de repente el soldado había caído y se congeló ante la idea de su muerte — ¡Cap! — gritó de nuevo.

Respiró lo que pudo y se miró a sí mismo, el enredo perfecto sobre su pecho era sin duda alguna hecho por un profesional y la manera en la que estaba inmovilizado lo tentaba a pensar que el secuestrador era un sadomasoquista, obsesionado con él. Por un momento pensó en que Ultrón y que este había cambiado su manera de atacar, pero sonrió internamente, _«_ _Como todo buen hijo mío_ _»_ , pensó. _«Eh,_ _no es momento de bromas, Stark_ _»_ , se reprendió a sí mismo. Su entrepierna estaba fuera del juego de nudos y estaba expuesta libremente al espectador que lo había planeado así. Se sintió vulnerable por delante y por detrás, sacudiéndose desesperado otra vez, haciendo que los nudos se apretarán en zonas específicas de su cuerpo, sensibles al tacto de la soga. Gimió complacido, para su sorpresa.

— Mierda… — susurró asustado dejando de moverse, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un letargo, tentado a dejarse caer dormido por la poca afluencia de sangre a su cerebro.

— No es hora de dormir, Stark. — Se escuchó decir a corta distancia, alguien detrás de la cama muy bien escondido salió del rincón y caminó hacia él. Tony que se creía preparado para saber el rostro del malvado que lo tenía ahí, quedó boquiabierto y la sangre que había tardado tanto en despertarlo, bombardeo apresurado desde su corazón hacia su cerebro, despertándolo por completo.

Víctima de un reflejo inconsciente quiso cubrir su cuerpo desnudo pero al no poder cerró los ojos, asustado creyéndose en un sueño, del que era preso por algún tipo de droga o lo que sea. 

— No estás soñando, Tony — dijo el rubio que lo miraba de frente ahora y tenía los ojos brillantes, a la expectativa, llenos del hombre que colgaba para él y a su merced, como tanto lo había soñado.

— No — mencionó el genio —. No, esto no es posible.

— Siento haberte mentido — se excusó Steve sin dejar de mirarlo esperando encontrarse con los ojos marrones que tanto había venerado y odiado los últimos años —. No había otra manera de traerte.

— ¿Acaso eres Loki? ¿Quién eres, en verdad? — Tony se samaqueó sintiendo el ardor de la soga arañando su piel — ¡Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Steve!

— Tony, yo soy Steve. — Dio un paso cerca y levantó con una mano la barbilla de Stark sin poder esperar otro segundo sin que lo mirara —. Soy yo.

— No, no soy ningún idiota. — Los ojos de Tony hervían de rabia y humillación —. Dime quién eres, Steve sería incapaz...

— ¡Soy yo! Por amor a Dios. — Apretó la mandíbula del millonario estrechando sus mejillas con brusquedad mientras Stark abría grandes los ojos —. Soy yo, con el que juegas a las miradas desde hace mucho, soy yo… al que te arrimaste en la casa de Clint en la noche mientras fingías dormir, sabiendo cuánto me molestaba, cuan incomodo me ponías.

Tony respiró desesperado por más aire. —… Aquella noche te me pegaste al cuerpo en la pequeña cama, me buscaste y me sentiste, eso no podría saberlo nadie más que yo ¿cierto? — El castaño pataleó librándose de las manos del rubio.

— Necesito aire, por favor… — gimió Tony.

— No puedo sacarte de aquí.

— Quiero aire, Steve — repitió.

— No voy a sacarte de aquí.

— ¡Dame aire, grandísimo enfermo hijo de puta! — gritó Stark a centímetros de la boca del soldado mirándolo con odio.

Steve sostuvo de nuevo su quijada en sus manos y apretó sus mejillas haciendo que Tony abriera la boca lo suficientemente grande para darle el maldito jodido aire que estaba pidiendo. Exhaló tomando aire por la boca y lo besó a la fuerza botando el aire retenido hacia la garganta de Tony que pataleaba desesperado ante el contacto y no podía hacer nada por soltarse.

— Ahí está tu aire — dijo Steve soltando su boca y secando la comisura de sus labios.

El millonario dejó caer la cabeza mirando al piso, pensando en que tal vez ya había perdido la cordura y su mente le hacía malas pasadas. Pero rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad porque el ardor de la soga y su entrepierna caliente lo hacían sentirse bastante despierto y bastante consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por estar pensando si aquello era un sueño o no, había dejado que su mente no prestara atención al soldado que había aprovechado los segundos de silencio para hacerse dueño de una pluma. Tony estaba considerando estar completamente loco, cuando la suavidad del artilugio lo sorprendió erizando su piel y haciendo que se estirara nervioso al tacto.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Rogers? — Se retorció mientras el sudor caía de nuevo por su piel y la pluma hacía cosquillas por sus costillas mientras el rubio lo miraba atento.

Steve admiraba, sin perder rastro, el tonificado abdomen del hombre frente a él, lo hacía gustoso y bastante embelesado por comprobar que debajo del traje era tan perfecto como con el puesto. La excitación en su pantalón le dolió, esta llevaba reclamando atención desde que había tenido que desnudar a Stark desmayado y atarlo sin tocarlo, sin aprovechar su estado. Quizás no estaba tan enfermo, solo un poco.

— Estoy haciendo lo que tú quieres que yo haga desde hace mucho tiempo, Tony. — Steve mordió su boca mirando la pluma jugar con el sudor de Stark y llegando hasta la formada V que antecedía a su pelvis. Se detuvo antes de tocar su miembro que evitaba mirar por el peligro de la tentación que lo corría por metérsela a la boca de una vez por todas.

— Lo que estás haciendo es _violarme_ — dijo Tony bajando la voz —. Yo no te he pedido que hagas esto.

La pluma se detuvo en mitad de su juego y Steve la alejó con una ceja en alto, cuando Tony dejó de sentir la sensación de la suavidad, gimió. Rogers volvió a tomar su rostro y lo miró a centímetros.

— ¿No quieres esto, Stark?

— No, no quiero. — Tony se mordió los labios, adolorido, pensando en que ser un sumiso jamás había estado en sus planes. Que ser tomado en aquel enfermizo juego por el hombre que más detestaba en el mundo no era lo que siempre había querido. Que aquella extraña sensación de vulnerabilidad era demasiado nueva para él, desconocida fragilidad que exponía una debilidad de la que no se sabía inmune. Y a pesar de toda aquella aberración, se sentía tan jodidamente vivo.

Steve llevó una mano a la entrepierna del genio y lo apretó fuerte sin delicadezas, haciéndole un poco de daño. Mientras su boca lamió a grandes chupetones el cuello de Stark quien se revolcaba poniendo a prueba las exitosas cuerdas que lo mantenían suspendido. Gimió en alto y dejó escapar un gruñido, sintiéndose vencido ante el doloroso y descontrolado placer. Luego de unos segundos, la polla erecta del millonario saludaba sin poder mentir, estaba excitado.

— Entonces dime, ¿por qué gimes? ¿Por qué tu verga está erecta, Tony? — pregunto el rubio apretándolo de nuevo en su dura mano, aun sabiendo la lógica respuesta… un cuerpo que simplemente reaccionaba a la fricción involuntaria.

El genio gruñó de nuevo. — ¡Suéltame, suéltame para matarte, maldito enfermo!

Steve sonrió y volvió a chupar desesperado el cuello expuesto y rojo del millonario que nada podía hacer para detenerlo, arrancándole un lloriqueo de excitación.

— Dime… Stark, dime que me detenga… pero esta vez dilo en serio, como si de verdad lo quisieras. Intenta ocultar mejor que todo esto no te excita, que no quieres estar acá, incluso más que yo.

Tony se mareó sintiendo el dolor subir en sus extremidades y la falta de sangre lo golpeó, su excitación lo agitaba y lo volvía torpe mientras el aire le seguía siendo esquivo. Sintió el sudor nublarle la vista y tembló ante el miedo de ser poseído por aquel hombre que creía bueno, inocente y puro. No podía negarlo, le estaba empezando a excitar aquellas peleas eternas en el complejo y quizás desde siempre le había excitado. Pero lo odiaba por hacerle esto, por jugar con él… por intentar controlarlo. Se sacudió otra vez, mientras la mano del rubio subía y baja su prepucio. Lloriqueó de nuevo en voz alta.

Por respuesta no dijo nada, sin embargo su cuerpo adelantó sus caderas al tacto de Rogers, para que lo masturbara más rápido y más fácil. Gruñó perdido en ese maldito juego en el que él no tenía el control, por primera vez en su vida.

Steve sonrió complacido por saber que dentro de Stark había una lucha palpitante entre dejarse llevar o seguir peleando por librarse. Era cuestión de tiempo, es decir segundos, para que ceda pero era un placer verlo sufrir. Se relamía los labios viendo cual postre al millonario bañado en miel sudando en sus manos. Abandonó su polla y tocó sus testículos apretando ambos en su mano, Tony dio un salto y volvió a mirarlo, lleno de furia y rencor.

El menor se sentía totalmente perdido porque aunque no había dicho que sí, su maldito cuerpo lo estaba delatando. Era extraño saberse excitado por un hombre que hasta había llegado detestar por momentos y con el que no podía lidiar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era sorpresa, le excitaba la idea de poder cogerselo un día como una fantasía que sabías nunca cumplirías.

Pero ahora estaba colgando en unas cuerdas hacia el techo que inmovilizaban su torso, sus nalgas y su pecho, totalmente excitado y embriagado de su propio olor que destilaba tras tanto sudor y tanto líquido preseminal brotando de él.

Una de las manos de Steve se paseaba sabiamente sobre su cuerpo y con la otra regresaba a darle atención a su duro falo, el castaño se balanceaba ayudando a guiarle el ritmo, en un tedioso silencio. Era humillante en algún sentido que él estuviera desnudo y expuesto como un triste sumiso mientras Rogers seguía con ropa masturbándolo a su antojo. Pero no se quejaba, no podía emitir queja alguna, su voz había sido reemplazada por gemidos inevitables, dolorosos.

Steve aumentó la velocidad de ambas manos cogiéndolo solo con su tacto mientras su boca seguía devorando cada centímetro del cuello, manzana y barbilla de Tony. Los segundos se hicieron lentos y el sopor del ambiente fue suficiente para ahogarlos en más excitación, el soldado disfrutaba sin siquiera tocarse del dolor que sentía. Pero no lo penetraría, aún no, eso se lo iba a pedir Tony, se lo iba a suplicar. Sus manos siguieron veloces y hábiles mientras el millonario abría la boca para respirar lo que pudiera mientras los espasmos de un venidero orgasmo lo hacían temblar.

El capitán llevó un dedo a la cabeza de la polla de Tony presionó fuerte para volver a bajar y repitió la misma acción de manera veloz, varias veces. Lo hacía con habilidad puesto que era una de sus fantasías y haciendo gala de eso, le arrancó un suspiro más y el semen caliente de Tony empezó a caer en su mano. El castaño mordió su boca y apretó su mandíbula mientras gemía de nuevo y se dejó llevar. Steve miró a su mano bañada en los jugos del millonario y se llevó la mano a la boca mirando fijamente a los ojos marrones que lo observaban perplejos e incrédulos ante lo que sucedía.

Se lamió la mano por completo, cuando la supo limpia y pulcra, sonrió para su víctima. Aquel espectáculo fue suficiente para que Stark perdiera la poca razón y conciencia que le quedaba, para que finalmente, la presión de la suspensión y el reciente orgasmo le hicieran desmayarse.

El soldado lo desató con cariño, lentamente como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, con la que podía jugar si la cuidaba. Luego lo vistió, dejándolo caer en la cama roja. Por último, tomó las dos manos y las ató a la cama, con un nudo suelto pero seguro de los que había aprendido a hacer en el ejército. Se acomodó a un lado y lo volvió a observar, decidió entonces darle un beso que pronto se convirtió en una mordida grotesca que hizo sangrar la boca de Tony quien solo se quejó un poco en mitad de su pesado sueño. El solado saboreó el sabor oxidado, que tanto había aprendido a degustar últimamente y se dejó caer a un lado, _«_ _Bienvenido, Tony_ _»_ , pensó en sueños.


	4. Cuarta Parte

**CAPÍTULO 4**

— Hora de desayunar, Tony.

Sus manos y piernas pesaban, su boca seca y su garganta adolorida de gritar ardían, coronando así, la peor mañana de su vida. Y él, que había tenido mañanas muy feas llenas de resaca, sabía muy bien que ese dolor era distinto por mucha diferencia. 

Quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, que Rogers seguía siendo el mismo mojigato que siempre había sido y que el único con perversiones en ese mundo era él. Pero sus ilusiones eran vanas porque el olor del café y canela que solo Steve sabía hacer entró a su sistema y le recordó que el rubio ex mojigato y actual enfermo sexual era su centinela en aquel cuarto sin aire.

— No voy a comer, prefiero morir de hambre, Rogers.

— Te traje café y tocino, tus preferidos, Tony; tienes que comer.

El millonario se retorció un poco en la cama y sintió sus manos atadas por el pesado metal de las esposas que lo retenían, era el jodido juguete sexual del hombre más puro de la historia. ¿Acaso alguien creería que el Capitán América tiene secuestrado a Iron Man? No, eso sería normal si viniera de Stark, no de Rogers, se supone que él era el chico bueno.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que coma si tengo las manos atadas? — gritó Tony abriendo los ojos en mitad de ese oscuro lugar, reconociendo la silueta de su secuestrador a pocos centímetros de él — ¿Acaso tengo que comer con la cara en el plato como un perro?

— Es una bonita imagen y me gustaría verla, pero… — Steve sonreía —, mejor yo te daré de comer. Lo siento, Tony, pero no puedo soltarte.

Stark vio que tenía puesta una camiseta grande que debía ser de Steve porque bailaba en su delgado cuerpo y otro pantalón que apenas cuando quiso enderezarse se le bajó un poco. Además, apestaba a Rogers en todo su esplendor, sin embargo, agradeció despertar vestido y no colgado y desnudo sudando desesperación como lo hizo la primera vez. Miró al hombre que tenía cerca y este le sonreía, casi podía distinguir la bondad en sus azules ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad, no dejaban de brillar pero que escondían la maldad. Vio al plato, y que, además de lo prometido, tenía unas donas glaseadas: sus favoritas, algo tiesas por el tiempo en el que seguro estuvieron guardadas, y fue justo ahí cuando su estómago rugió hambriento.

— No voy a comer, no quiero — dijo duramente.

— Tu estómago no piensa lo mismo, Stark. — El rubio levantó una ceja divertido.

— No me interesa lo que diga mi estómago, a la primera oportunidad que tenga voy a conseguir un pedazo de metal en este cuarto y voy a construir un arma con las manos atadas cuando menos lo pienses, porque yo siempre puedo escapar, porque yo soy… — Una dona se estrelló en su boca abierta y sintió el dulce calmar sus sistema. Abrió más la boca desesperado por recibir más y al devorar rápidamente mordió la mano del soldado que se quejó un poco.

— Eso dolió, pero valió la pena si así te callas de una vez.

Tony masticaba desesperado y como un niño señaló el café que rápidamente le fue acercado a su boca. — Cuidado está caliente. — Pero no tuvo cuidado y tras un largo sorbo y con la experiencia de tomar café hirviendo suspiró agradecido, acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. Quizás demasiado acostumbrado, como para correrse en la mano de su compañero de equipo mientras estaba secuestrado.

El tocino lo comió en silencio y las otras tres donas se fueron bastante rápido. Cuando terminó vio como Steve soltaba una de sus manos de la cama y lo llevó a tropezones al baño.

— Tienes tres minutos para hacer tus necesidades y tres minutos para ducharte… — Steve lo ató al asa de mármol del baño —. Entraré cada un minuto a verificar que sigues acá y que no andas buscando metales para construir armas.

Antes de salir del baño giró y le dio un beso rápido. — Mmm… café y donas — dijo antes de retirarse, dejando a Tony con la boca abierta.

Steve entró al baño 6 veces y en todas, Tony gritó fastidiado, la verdad es que no tenía ningún interés en intentar escapar en ese momento, no cuando estaba tan aturdido con la sorpresa de que Rogers no era un santo. Punto aparte, el pudor no era exactamente una de sus principales virtudes y precisamente por eso se sorprendía al sentirse cohibido, él podría miccionar delante de cualquiera sin vergüenza alguna pero ahora se trataba de algo distinto, él no miccionaba delante de sus parejas, amantes o lo que sea. ¿Steve era ahora un amante? Espera… ¿Estar secuestrado significaba que Rogers gustaba de él?

Desechó la asquerosa perturbadora idea. Nadie te quería de estar forma, eso no era querer.

El agua cayó lenta y suave en su piel; agradeció que al menos hubiese agua caliente en ese lugar, aunque intentó en vano enjabonarse porque las manos atadas a su espalda se lo impidieron. Así que solo se quedó parado intentando que el agua llegara a todas las partes de su cuerpo y se relajó pensando que ese solo era un día normal en su vida, que no había ningún psicópata con pluma en mano que lo torturara, casi dormitando, preso de la debilidad. Notó en mitad de su sueño que Steve no lo había interrumpido hace un buen rato y abrió los ojos en medio de la turbiedad del agua y lo vio parado frente a él, gracias a las puertas de vidrio de aquel baño sin privacidad.

El soldado se relamía los labios sin pudor alguno y sin una gota de vergüenza, comiéndose con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el agua. Como un reflejo retrocedió hasta sentir la fría pared de mármol detrás de él mientras sus mejillas hervían de vergüenza al estar descubierto por un hombre que le ponía los nervios de punta.

— Eh, dame privacidad, Steve — dijo Tony en voz baja intentando en vano que sus manos esposadas cubrieran su intimidad. Pero el rubio no se vio aludido y siguió mirándolo atentamente, como si por primera vez hubiese conocido la perfección debajo del traje de metal —. Carajo Steve, deja de mirarme así, suéltame para poder romperte la cara. Psicópata.

— Necesitas enjabonarte.

Steve avanzó lentamente sin dejar de mirar sus tonificadas piernas, tan bronceadas como su rostro y continuó, sin permiso alguno, mirando sus muslos mojados por el agua.

— No, no — jadeó Stark cuando el rubio lo jaló del brazo y tomando el jabón con la otra mano empezó a deslizar el jabón pacientemente sobre su piel, sin importarle nada que él se estuviera revolcando ante el tacto. El agarre de este se hizo violento cuando intentó zafarse, aunque ya sabía perdida la batalla frente al súpersoldado, sin poder tolerar la maldita idea de volver a estar a su merced. Aunque la mano del rubio fuera tan suave, tan jodidamente impaciente por tocarlo...

— Déjame, ya déjame. — Todo intento por hacerlo recapacitar era inútil y sus manos dieron prueba de ello, el soldado iba bajando por sus piernas y siguió haciendo su tarea de manera escrupulosa con una mirada devota ante el cuerpo que tocaba.

Subía y baja por sus rodillas con especial atención en sus tobillos, saboreando el momento y notando que Tony dejaba de pelear lentamente y que cada vez sus reclamos eran menores. Rogers sabía que el genio gustaba de sus caricias pero rendirse y aceptarlo era algo que no estaba en sus planes, aunque eso poco le importaba por ahora, él solo quería tocarlo más y más.

Llegó a su entrepierna y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, empezó a pasear al jabón sobre la polla del millonario que ya despertaba ante el tacto y la tensión. Se esmeró en que endureciera mientras que se hacía resbalosa y con lo que restaba tocaba sus testículos con la otra mano, suavemente. Tony suspiraba débilmente mientras lo dejaba hacer, el espectáculo desde arriba era digno de desesperación porque Steve estaba de rodillas a pocos centímetros de su polla, haciendo de él lo que quería. Cuando su verga estuvo dura la dejó y siguió su camino hacia su abdomen, levantándose de a pocos y llegando con fascinación hacia sus tetillas.

Dos botones totalmente erectos y endurecidos lo invitaban a morderlos y él muy obediente lo hizo, mordió sobre el agua y el jabón desesperado, arrancándole a Tony un gemido que retumbó dentro de la ducha de vidrio. Stark estaba boquiabierto y apenas podía sostenerse ya, Rogers lo tenía acorralado contra la ducha y se sentía demasiado débil, para si quiera seguir peleando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de placer pero también de cólera, rabia y ganas de romperle la cara a Steve y al mismo tiempo, de que se lo cogiera.

— Me mentiste… jugaste con lo de Ultrón y sabes que eso me duele… — suspiró mientras sentía sus tetillas arder por las mordidas, notando que el rubio se detenía, con el rostro húmedo del agua y jabón que bebía de su cuerpo.

— Hubiera dicho cualquier cosa por tenerte así, en mis manos… no me arrepiento, Tony — Rogers lo miraba atentamente mientras dejaba caer el jabón al suelo y sus dedos se metían entre las nalgas de Stark; su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente dentro de la ducha junto al genio, ahora le rodeaba la cintura y pellizcaba desesperado su trasero con ambas manos, buscando su entrada —. Solo quería que vinieras, que estuvieras acá.

— Di que Ultrón fue necesario — gimió Stark sin soltarle la mirada, mientras se contraía del miedo y la perturbadora sensación de la mano de Steve en su interior, se lo iba a follar… ¿Dios, algo de esto estaba pasando en verdad?

— No. — Steve gruñó mientras llenaba sus manos con el culo del hombre a su lado, mientras los dedos presionaban el apretado agujero, obstinados por abrirse paso.

El genio se soltó, empezó a pelear porque lo libere y las patadas no tardaron en venir encima de él. El soldado no esperaba el ataque y empezó a intentar sostenerlo, pero el millonario siguió peleando. Steve no se rindió, presionó de nuevo la entrada que insistía en apretar su mano.

— ¡Tony, basta!

— ¡Dilo! Di que tenía razón y que tenía que ponerle una armadura al mundo — gritó nuevamente, golpeando más a Steve. Este último recordó todas las veces en las que quiso ponerlo en su lugar; sobre Ultrón y la mentira que le dijo, y sintió el deber de castigarlo. Y a pesar de todo eso, osaba exigirle que pidiera perdón. 

Lo cargó en peso sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ambos se mojaran y lo llevó sin secarlo a la cama donde lo arrojó violentamente y empezó a desnudarse.

— No diré que tenías razón — habló el soldado dejando caer su ropa al piso —. Así como tú nunca te arrepentirás de haberlo creado.

Stark jadeaba en la cama sabiendo que la razón por la que Rogers se desnudaba era porque se lo cogería, porque ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo y pasó saliva, comenzando a asustarse, porque lo había molestado, le había puesto de mal humor.

Tony amaba el sexo duro y amaba metérsela a una mujer mientras esta gritaba, pero también amaba que un hombre fuerte se lo cojiera, mas si fuese  _ él _ , ese hombre que siempre había sacado lo peor de sí mismo. Sin embargo, tenía miedo y rabia dentro de sí, porque ya nada estaba en sus manos, porque estaba expuesto y a merced de un hombre que había decidido por él. Porque había descubierto que existía aún alguien más enfermo que él mismo, más perverso.

— No te atrevas, Rogers — dijo cuándo lo vio desnudo y con la polla en sus manos tocándose frente a él, masturbandose lentamente.

Steve miró a Tony de nuevo de arriba a abajo y con una agradable sorpresa descubrió que el castaño estaba excitado y que estaba duro, a pesar de todo.

— Pídeme que te la meta, Stark.

— Di que Ultrón fue necesario — respondió el genio mirando su excitación y la del soldado al mismo tiempo.

El rubio saltó a la cama y ató las esposas a esta misma, poniendo a Stark abierto de cada extremidad de las patas de la cama. Lo tenía nuevamente a su merced y el control sobre Tony, la fiera que se burlaba de todos, lo volvió loco. Se abalanzó sobre su cuello y lo empezó a morder desesperado mientras el castaño jadeaba e insultaba al aire, iracundo de placer.

¿Cuántas veces se lo imaginó así? Demasiadas. ¿Cuantas veces quiso callarlo así? Aún más. Y ahora lo podía hacer porque se lo había ganado, cobrándole una por una las veces en las que no siguió órdenes y se comportó como un engreído.

— Pídeme que te la meta, Tony… — pidió embelesado el mayor esperando a que al fin cediera y le permitiera hacerlo suyo, pues dentro de su retorcida mente eso significaba lo consensuado.

— Lo diré si tú aceptas lo de Ultrón. — El millonario se jugó la última carta con la esperanza de al menos rescatar un poco de su honor, ese que el Capitán América había botado a la basura.

El soldado gruñó molesto y bajó desesperado entre las piernas de Stark, las abrió bruscamente para hundirse en el calor de sus nalgas, olía a jabón y a Tony. Se relamió los labios y lentamente se introdujo entre sus muslos mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso,  _ « _ _ Sus testículos… su entrada… _ _ » _ , repetía en su mente perdiendo el control. El millonario se revolcaba incómodo y excitado por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, gemía y se odiaba por eso, porque le gustaba.

Alzó la cabeza y se vio a sí mismo como un maldito juguete, una revancha vívida del capitán que le cobraba todo de a golpe y luego vio la cara hundida de Steve dentro de él, empujando en su culo por hacerse espacio, preparándolo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a gemir adolorido por las esposas, la falta de aire de ese maldito lugar y sus extremidades temblando ante la sensación de placer que crecía en su vientre. Deseaba que se la metiera, pero no, no perdería, no así.

Steve lamía y succionaba su pequeña y apretada entrada y las manos sostenían su culo, tomando fuerza y viada por hacerlo fuerte, por hacerlo ceder a sus reclamos. Levantó su dedo y con sorpresa vio que entraba ya fácilmente y que estaba preparado para metérsela, subió la vista y vio a Tony con los ojos cerrados, excitado mordiendo sus labios.

— Tony…

— Ese es mi precio, Steve… — jadeó con un suspiro, con la poca razón y esperanza de que quedara algo de piedad en el Capitán América, porque si iba a cogerselo… al menos le diera algo a cambio, una limosna de razón. Un caramelo en forma de engaño, una mentira para que todo aquello no fuera una vil violación.

— Joder… — El rubio metió dos dedos y ya su mano penetraba violentamente mientras con la otra mano masturbaba a Stark —. Por favor, Tony, pídemelo.

— ¡No! — gritó — Uhmmm… Nooo… — El castaño temblaba de placer mientras la mano del rubio se lo cogía ferozmente. Levantó la cara y se topó con el oscuro panorama de Steve con labios húmedos, invitándolo a ceder y sonrió, Tony Stark sonrió en su maldito cuarto, donde solo debía caer y jugar, no disfrutar, no ganarle la puesta de mano.

Steve se molestó y esta vez fueron tres de sus dedos que entraron sin cuidado alguno y le arrancó otro jadeo a Tony quien estaba vez rió en voz alta.

— Yo también sé… ¡Aaaah! — gimió —… Yo también puedo jugar, anciano.

El soldado estaba boquiabierto viendo a Tony disfrutar de su mano, de ese cuarto y de sus juegos, dejándolo afuera, sin poder entrar y penetrarlo de una vez. Se retorció de deseo y pensó en que otra vez, como en la vida misma, Tony siempre ganaba todas las malditas peleas.

— Ultrón fue necesario… — Finalmente las palabras salieron, el capitán con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sudando y rogando que eso bastara para hacerlo suyo.

— Bien, haz… lo que quieras conmigo — jadeó el millonario con las mejillas rojas, rendido.

El soldado se resintió consigo mismo por ceder, pero diablos, esa era la vida al lado de Tony, lo cual no quitaría que se las iba a cobrar y en ese mismo instante. Se arrancó el pantalón, luego el polo y se arrojó junto a él, lo giró bruscamente y lo puso a cuatro patas.

— Me las vas a pagar, Stark — gruñó. Luego volvió a colocar las esposas en su lugar.

— Suéltame las esposas — gimió Tony.

— No, ya cedí lo suficiente. Ahora vas a ver Stark — susurro Steve dándole una dura nalgada en el culo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el millonario con la cara pegada a la cama.

Steve lo penetró de a golpe y Tony gritó desesperado de dolor sintiendo sus entrañas arder ante el tamaño del pene del rubio, que había entrado sin ninguna gentileza. Un silencio llenó el cuarto de repente y Rogers se movió apenas tocó el fondo, sin delicadeza pero sí con mucha rabia. 

Los ojos de Stark se llenaron de lágrimas y el dolor lo embargó por completo haciéndolo temblar, en esa estocada sintió la venganza del rubio consumarse mientras desfallecía con cada violenta penetración que le daba. Cerró los ojos y mordió sus adoloridos labios, sintiendo como lo rompían de a pocos y con su maldita aprobación, para colmo de males. Luego de un par de minutos, ese mismo maldito dolor abrió paso a un desgarrador orgasmo que salió de él, que sin poder creerlo, mojó la cama y toda su pelvis, a grandes cantidades a pesar de su dolor. Había una palabra para eso,  **_perdición_ ** .

Steve se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y complacido continuó penetrando su interior, sintiendo el interior de Tony apretarlo, desesperado, llenándose de él. Adoró el color de su espalda como el pan recién tostado y queriendo dominarlo aún más, llevó una mano a su cabello café y le jaló el pelo atrayéndolo hacia él.

— Eres mío… — le dijo al oído mientras Tony sentía desmayarse de placer. El menor no dije que si, tampoco dijo que no. En ese preciso momento, en el que lo jodía hasta desgarrarlo claro que era suyo, su silencio afirmaba lo evidente.

El rubio sentía el orgasmo estar en la punta de su polla pero alargaba el placer, sentía la tensión de su semen queriendo salir desde sus testículos, sin embargo aguantaba sufriendo en esa agridulce sensación. Cuando Tony gritó más fuerte supo que había al fin alcanzado su próstata y tomando impulso en sus piernas, se puso de cuclillas y se la metió con más rabia y fuerza que antes, en el punto de placer de Stark. Dos golpes más y otro orgasmo invadió al millonario, quien lloriqueaba de placer sin poder hacer nada más que sentir.

Tony no tenía más fuerzas ya, se dejaba hacer sintiéndose desfallecer con cada estocada que recibía. No recordaba ya donde estaba, solo disfrutaba del dolor como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo como se apoderaba de él en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, absorbiendo la desesperación cada segundo que pasaba.

— Más… — pidió en voz baja, casi susurrándole a su  _ secuestrador _ . Envuelto ya en aquella tétrica comedia de dos almas perdidas sin remedio.

El rubio alzó la cadera de Tony y bombardeó desesperado su entrada mientras sentía golpear su pelvis contra la el culo de Stark, llenándose del sonido de sus nalgas rebotando en el ambiente, obedeció y le dio más. Luego de un minuto entero a un ritmo animal, se corrió en su interior y lo llenó. — Mío — siseó cayendo sobre él, sudando un poco más.

Tony respiraba con dificultad ante el pesado cuerpo sobre él. — Dilo de nuevo.

— ¿Lo de Ultrón o que eres mío?

— Las dos cosas — susurró sintiendo su interior lleno de Rogers, jodidamente molesto y lleno de placer.


	5. Quinta Parte

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El aro apretaba demasiado y a pesar de todas las quejas y amenazas, Steve no tuvo piedad con sus reclamos. El aro era azul y rodeaba toda su erección desde la base, disminuyendo el correr de la sangre, impidiendo un orgasmo y a su vez, torturando al que porte el artefacto. Dio una patada al aire y esta cayó en la espalda del rubio quien velozmente, tomó su correa y le asestó un severo golpe en las costillas… bastó y sobró para que Tony se calme, al menos un momento.

Ahora que el millonario se encontraba tranquilo, Steve se detuvo a mirar su obra de arte colgando de una cadena larga y atado como una presa bien cazada por él. Tomó el consolador y fácilmente lo ingresó en la entrada de Tony quien lo miraba furioso por el reciente castigo. Sin embargo, se empinó un poco para que el objeto ingresara en él, rápidamente y se dejó hacer dócilmente, como en las últimas ocho soberanas cogidas que ya le había propinado. Aún se sentía hambriento de seguir recibiendo más, aunque no se permitía decírselo, no mientras se empeñe en seguir castigándolo.

Sentía su interior húmedo y se imaginó que los restos de semen del soldado aún yacían dentro de él por eso aunque se retorció cuando el juguete lo llenó por completo, el dolor junto al placer fue leve y más bien, largo. Gimiendo una vez más con la garganta ronca y ya sin voz para quejarse, echó la cabeza atrás y disfrutó del consolador dentro de él, prendiendo su excitación al máximo. Miró a Steve, quiso golpearlo por la falta de delicadeza, pero recordó la correa quemando sobre su piel hace unos segundos y se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad a la merced del hombre.

Pronto el consolador empezó a vibrar dentro de él, rápidamente se revolcó de espasmos bien conocidos ya por su cuerpo que cansado de placer entraba en salteados desmayos de vez en cuando en busca de descanso.

— Despierta — gruñó el rubio.

— No estoy durmiendo, estúpido — respondió Stark con rabia —, mi cuerpo está desfalleciendo.

— Te pregunté si aún podías y dijiste que sí — dijo Steve mientras besaba sus mejillas con devoción.

— No te dije que sí, me quedé callado.

— Eso suena como una afirmación para mí — sonrió.

— Eres un animal — gimió el millonario a quien le duró poco el atrevimiento porque un nuevo correazo le golpeó el muslo derecho, haciendo que su blanca piel enrojeciera y combinara con la cama.

— Me encanta que tu piel combine con mis sábanas, Tony — le dijo al oído mientras volvía a besarlo desesperado.

El genio guardó silencio porque otra ola de vibraciones del juguete lo estaba sacando de quicio, se revolcó y el metal al que estaba atado se tensó por su fuerza. Gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca que fueron en aumento porque Steve aprovechó para volver a lamer sus tetillas mientras sus manos jugaban con sus testículos.

Tony sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos del placer desmesurado que lo embargaba al igual que el calor sofocante al que con tanto esfuerzo ya se había acostumbrado, como también a la agobiante falta de aire. Su esencia se disparó deliciosa desde sus adoloridos testículos camino al glande, gracias a los maravillosos masajes que la húmeda mano de Rogers le daba, pero otra vez el jodido aro le impidió seguir su camino y correrse.

— Por favor… por favor… — suplicó — deja que me venga, por favor… — A ojos cerrados pidiendo clemencia estaba el millonario más poderoso de Estados Unidos.

— Ah, qué bonito suena cuando dices "por favor" con esa vocecita sumisa. — Steve le tomó la cara y lo miró —. Me excitas como nunca nada ni nadie, lo ha hecho, Tony; quiero que lo sepas. — Se acercó a su boca y lo besó desesperadamente metiendo su lengua de a golpe, penetrándole la garganta. — Que afrodisíaco es verte al fin controlado, Stark.

Ambas lenguas se dieron un encuentro en mitad del camino y una peleaba más fuerte que la otra por entrar a la boca de su adversario. Tony cedió nuevamente y succionó desesperado chupando la lengua de Steve quien se derretía ante la experiencia del menor que lo descolocaba y a la vez lo ponía celoso, sabiendo que finalmente había estado con muchas más personas antes que él. Sujetó su cabello y echó su cabeza para atrás profundizando el beso que ahora parecía gritarle que era suyo, de nadie más.

Sin embargo, la fierecilla no estaba ni cerca de ser domada porque de un mordisco se lo sacó de encima. — Deja que me corra... ¡hijo de puta! — vociferó.

Steve se relamió la gota de sangre que ahora escapaba de su boca y el sabor oxidado, tan dulce para él y bastante acostumbrado, le arrebató lo dócil de a golpe. Y es que a veces se dejaba amilanar por la dulzura que sentía por Tony y calmaba su tortura, pero justo ahora, decidió renovar su odio. Y se alejó para mirar esa bonita imagen: Tony colgando de un metal desde el techo, totalmente desnudo, con el cuerpo brillando de sudor y adornado de bonitas marcas en evidencia de lo que le había hecho durante dos días. Su piel bronceada era de sus detalles favoritos, el aro rodeando su hermosa polla y su culo rojizo brillando por los latigazos, respingón a su alcance.

Ese era Tony Stark, la fiera domada colgando de una pared, gimiendo por más. Ese era y merecía serlo, solo para él y para nadie más. 

Llevó una mano la entrada del genio y sacó violentamente el aparato, haciendo que gimiera fastidiado. Tony escuchó como Steve se colocaba detrás de él y lo llevaba a la pared mientras el metal seguía cargándolo y le facilitaba su peso. Giró varias veces desesperado por mirar que pasaba detrás de él, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el cierre del pantalón de Steve, cuando entendió lo que venía.

Así era el proceso, Steve lo torturaba, excitándolo, durante horas y él se revelaba cada que podía y para cuando el rubio se molestaba, lo penetraba. Y aunque era una cogida dura, el terminaba corriéndose de una manera agridulce, disfrutando casi avergonzado de su propia naturaleza adicta al dolor y al masoquismo. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez en la que usaba el aro y se aterrorizó con la idea de tener que aguantar un orgasmo más y sobre todo cuando lo penetraba.

— Steve, quítame el aro, joder quítamelo — suplicó de nuevo.

— No, me has pateado y mordido — dijo duramente el mayor —, aún no entiendes que eres mío. Aún no aprendes a portarte bien.

— Oh, te vas a arrepentir si no me sueltas, te prometo que si no me dejas correrme… te vas a arrepentir — gimió el millonario.

— Ya para la quinta cogida tuviste que haber aprendido que no hay amenaza que me detenga, Tony. — Se acercó lentamente a su oído y tras una rápida lamida, mordió su cuello ferozmente intentándolo causarle aún más dolor del que el pobre pequeño hombre podía resistir.

— Por favor...

Dejó caer el pantalón al piso y rozó su erección contra las nalgas de Tony quien se deshizo al contacto, las dos pieles calientes haciendo fricción entre sí mismas, Steve disfrutó de ese preludio saboreando la redondez del respingado trasero del hombre colgado. Lentamente separó su culo y se hizo paso, primero jugando a entrar disfrutando lo mojado que estaba gracias a una mezcla de sudor y líquido preseminal del mismo castaño, además de estar más que listo gracias al consolador que antes estuvo ahí. Sostuvo su erección con una mano y lentamente lo penetró, mientras soltaba un gemido ronco en el oído del genio, que ya temblaba de placer. Como un jodido adicto, incapaz de saciarse de su cuerpo.

— Suelta el aro… — suplicó una vez más.

— No. — Decidió el mayor quien rápidamente empezó a metérsela en un ritmo constante y torturador para el otro, gozando del golpe de sus nalgas y su pelvis, de sus propias bolas y los testículos del otro. Podría morirse ahí mismo, cogiéndoselo duro, como ambos les gustaba. Como había descubierto con placer, que lo lograba.

— ¿Sabes qué me gusta…? — gimió el menor —… Me gustaría... que utilices la pinza que usaste ayer para tirar de...

— Eso te torturara más, Stark. — El sonido del chapoteo de sus embestidas hacían eco en el cuarto y Steve se sabía perdido en ese placer —. Pero, sí es lo quieres… — Salió de él, soltando ambos un gemido. El soldado asintió, había logrado la misión, si bien Tony no era totalmente un hombre domado, algún día lo lograría.

Rogers abrió los cajones, desesperado por regresar a su juego lo más rápido posible. Apretó los botones y revolvió los cajones, con violencia y mala gana. Odiaba despegarse del cuerpo de su venerado, de su Tony.

Pero no la halló y siguió buscando a pesar de eso.

Sin embargo, no la encontró.

— ¡Hey! — El sonido de la voz de Stark en forma de un alegre grito detuvo a sus manos — ¿Buscas esto?

Entre los dedos de Tony, la pinza con de punta afilada bailaba en sus manos libres de cadenas, las cuales pudo denotar en segundo, había podido liberar gracias al artefacto hurtado en algún momento de distracción. Fueron segundos largos de sorpresa en donde, un duro golpe en el cuello lo hizo caer al piso y aún arrojado con la cara en el duro cemento pudo mirar a su alrededor. Tony se agachó, se encontró con su mirada, le sonrió perversamente y con el aro en la mano.

— Te voy a enseñar lo que es jugar, reverendo hijo de puta. — Un golpe más cayó sobre su cabeza pero esta vez lo noqueó, haciéndolo dormir en una laguna de oscuridad.

[…]

Cuando despertó se vio a sí mismo amarrado a la punta de cada esquina de la cama; el golpe en la cabeza lo mareó y un sonido retumbó en sus oídos, entorpeciendo su visión y su consciencia. Cerró los ojos rápidamente e intentó calmarse, pero el sonido de unos golpes constantes atrajeron su atención. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró al millonario, montándolo despreocupadamente mientras se masturbaba desesperado sobre él.

— Tony — gimió sintiendo su garganta seca y la inestabilidad de su cuerpo, tembló de dolor y placer, como si un auto le hubiera pasado encima, mientras cogía.

— Admito que mi nombre suena de puta madre en tu boca, maldito psico — jadeaba el pequeño hombre que lo montaba a ritmo resuelto sin importarle tres diablos si estaba despertando adolorido o no.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — murmuró Steve mientras su cuerpo despertaba lentamente por completo y las olas de placer lo empezaban a aturdir, pero con un fastidio de contención. Reconoció entonces el aro de juguete rodeando su polla, dura, impidiéndole sentir más allá.

— Hice… uhmm… — Montaba el genio sobre su polla mientras hablaba —, un poco de adrenalina inyectable con granos de café y el ácido de un plástico… te la inyecté — decía mientras seguía en lo suyo, frenéticamente, por momentos lento y luego rápido, desvergonzadamente —… Piensa que es como una viagra que no se te va a ir en al menos unas diez horas, oh joder, sí…

Tony se masturbaba mientras saltaba y Steve miraba asombrado a la bestia que tenía sobre él, desprendiendo semen en su abdomen mientras se lo cogía sin permiso alguno. Tal como lo había hecho él.

— Argggg… — gritó — ¡Sácame el aro! — ordenó desesperado sintiendo su propia leche pujando por liberarse ante el placer de verlo correrse y sintiendo su interior apretando su pene.

Stark se levantó de un salto como un gato, alejándose de él y caminando por el cuarto mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba. — No, rubio, no te voy a quitar el aro. — Una sonrisa malévola lo invadió —. Friday, querida, ¿temperatura corporal?

El soldado miró a todos los lados, comprobando si aún seguían en _su cuarto_ y con sorpresa comprobó que sí, aún estaban ahí. No entendía cómo Friday estaba operativa a pesar de haber cerrado todo canal de comunicación, que el hombre del trato le había asegurado “ni un Dios podría desbloquear” y miró con desconcierto al genio que tomaba café mientras lo miraba.

— Temperatura del capitán Rogers de 40 grados, tensión normal y adrenalina de 200, señor Stark — respondió la IA.

— Bien, Friday, inyecta más epinefrina y veamos cuánto puede resistir. — El soldado miró a sus manos y reconoció un sinfín de aparatos a su lado y vio como sus venas eran llenadas con un suero que quemaba —. ¿Cómo trajiste todo esto? Dios, ¿qué me inyectas?

Tony levantó una mano y señaló hacia una esquina en donde ahora existía una pequeña y rústica ventana hecha a golpes. — Mandé a Friday traerme algunas cosas y la ventana fue porque… bueno, necesitaba aire en tu pocilga… tengo que hacerle algunos cambios y arreglos, pero acepto que es un buen lugar para cometer tus depravaciones. Pero, yo lo haría mucho mejor.

El líquido que le había inyectado empezaba a arder en su sistema y cerró los ojos desesperado, su cuerpo temblaba a un frenético ritmo mientras sus venas sobresalían alteradas de sus brazos y sentía como se agitaba de la dolorosa excitación en su pantalón, como nunca en su vida.

— Dios, Tony, por favor… por favor suelta el aro.

— No — dijo el millonario mientras aplaudía —. Te enseñaré a jugar como lo hace un Stark.

Vio desesperado como Tony se acercaba a él, ronroneando con los ojos llenos de fuego y sintió miedo. El menor tomó su erección en sus manos y le dio dos lamidas rápidas, como tanteando el terreno, el contacto aunque leve, le hizo sentir una corriente en todo el cuerpo y lloriqueó adolorido. La lengua de Tony era hábil y poco a poco se fue adueñando de todo el largo de su polla, subiendo y bajando, dejando saliva por el tronco y llevando sus límites al extremo.

El cazador se había convertido en el ratón en un mundo enfermizo, donde la razón se había perdido.

— Dios, ¡No! No, por favor… — Tensionó su cuerpo al sentir placer desmesurado en cada partícula de su ser gracias a la adrenalina y a la boca del millonario.

Sintió el líquido inyectado correr por sus venas y corretear por todo su cuerpo, quemando su interior y acelerando sus latidos, en medio de una especie de limbo en donde su cuerpo era maleable a las manos de un pequeño y enfermo ingeniero. Desfallecía de dolor y placer, como nunca en su vida y si no se estaba muriendo, estaba muy cerca de tocar el jodido cielo aunque Tony insistía en cerrarle la puerta del Olimpo, negando su orgasmo tal y como él se lo había hecho.

La boca de Tony se alejó un minuto y vio los hilos de su saliva colgar de sus labios, desesperado abrió sus manos y el menor las agarró, se aferró a ellas y volvió a meterse su polla hasta tocar su garganta, Steve sintió entonces las arcadas del genio y disfrutó de ese calvario. Pronto una de sus manos se vio abandonada y tras algunos segundos, supo a donde se había dirigido.

— No, espera, no…

— Sí… — gemía Stark con la boca llena y un dedo travieso empezaba a penetrar al mayor.

— No, Tony, ¡No! — gritó mientras el dedo se abría paso en él —. ¡Joder, no!

— Tú querías jugar, pues bienvenido a las ligas mayores, animal.

Steve se tensó del miedo a lo desconocido, a ser la presa y se sintió expuesto ante Stark, quien ahora le daba de su propia medicina y aunque se aterrorizó, un extraño placer corrió desde su interior hasta la punta de su polla. El dedo de Tony jugó con el punto dulce de su próstata que conocía por primera vez en su vida y cayó en cuenta de que se había vuelto adicto a Stark, que ya no podría dejarlo jamás. Desde el lado en el que estuviera, en un juego en el que en verdad él había sido el atrapado. 

— Señor, si el capitán Rogers sigue tirando con esa fuerza, romperá las cadenas a las que está atado — le dijo su IA sutilmente en el comunicador del oído.

Succionó con su boca el glande del mayor y mientras se esmeraba en su tarea, otro dedo se introdujo en Steve quien volvía a rugir en su poder y justo cuando escuchó las cadenas crujir, le quito el aro de la polla y volvió a mover sus dedos dentro de él, circularmente con experiencia mientras chupaba sin parar. En pocos segundos el capitán se corrió sobre su pelvis y sonrió sonrojado con la timidez que siempre lo había caracterizado, mientras la leche seguía saliendo de sus testículos, de manera deliciosa.

— Tony, eso fue… — habló el rubio y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería un puñetazo lo regresó a la cama, adolorido se tomó el rostro —. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Por lo de Ultrón. — El millonario miró hacia la ventana y reconoció el amanecer llegar y supo que había llegado el día número tres en el cuarto de Steve —. Y por forzarme a esto.


	6. Sexta Parte (El cuarto de Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Bottom

**EPÍLOGO**

— Señor, el capitán Rogers pide acceso para entrar.

— Ya sabe la condición, no sé porqué pide permiso si sabe lo que necesita para entrar.

La IA hizo silencio. — Señor, el Capitán América me informa que no acepta las condiciones… pide que lo deje entrar sin restricciones.

— Dile que se joda. — Aspiró lentamente y el olor a látex le llenó los pulmones… la paciencia era una virtud que adquirió con las canas, a punta de caídas y heroicos levantamientos. No tenía problemas.

Esperar a que Rogers acepte las condiciones era como ver la carne asarse a fuego lento, una dolorosa espera de la que gustaba estar saboreando desde las últimas tres semanas. Se levantó y pasó una mano por la cama, aquella rojísima que en otro tiempo le hubiera parecido de mal gusto para alguien tan fino pero que ahora se daba el lujo de permitirse tener en mitad de su taller. La mandó a traer de aquel cuarto que Steve había construido pero que él había decidido mejorar en su sótano, debajo de la torre porque siendo justos Tony hacía que todo luciera mejor.

Y si él podía tener una cama roja, Rogers podía cumplir con las condiciones. —Tengo toda la paciencia del mundo — dijo al aire apagando la luz detrás de sí despidiéndose del látex, la cama y los juguetes por un momento.

Esperó media hora hasta que el soldado se rindiera y se fuera. Apretó un par de botones y subió rápidamente a la primera planta en donde se peleaba una batalla campal, agradeció que el sótano fuera insonorizado cuando Thor gritó en sus narices, a las puertas del ascensor.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, Stark?! — El Dios parecía agitado porque lucía tan o más rojo que su cama.

— Primero, eso no te importa; segundo, ¿por qué me gritas en mi casa? Vamos, sé bonito y tráeme un trago. — Golpeó su brazo y se dejó caer en el sillón.

— Solo eres un hombrecito enano que no entiende que necesitamos organizarnos. — Rodeaba el Dios del Trueno a Stark mirándolo de arriba a abajo —. A veces me dan ganas de-

Tony estaba distraído pensando en si era necesario o no llamar a su traje, que no notó que Steve ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Thor. — Es mejor que te tranquilices.

Eran días tensos para el equipo, los ataques en el universo se estaban dando cada día en mayor cantidad y aunque al principio la Tierra no se había visto involucrada, pronto esa tibia alegría se disipó. Primero fue Los Ángeles y luego un pueblo pequeño cerca de Arizona, naves con soldados atacando sin fin alguno, solo para amedrentarlos. Había un enemigo desconocido allá afuera que estaba queriendo tomar protagonismo y nadie sabía quién era, pero ya empezaban a temer.

— Necesitamos organizarnos, Stark, y la verdad es que tenemos miedo de que Steve y tú vuelvan a desaparecerse de la nada por otros tres días. — Natasha cruzó las piernas a un lado de la sala común del complejo Vengadores, alzó la ceja divertida, bastante sugerente, pues ella era la única que sabía la verdadera historia de su desaparición.

Cuando pasó el primer día, Romanoff no lo pensó; al segundo día lo intuyó; al tercero lo confirmó cuando los rastreó a ambos en un solo espacio y al cuarto día vio con sus propios ojos a Stark lleno de marcas caminando con pasos débiles por el piso, con hielo por todo el cuerpo y con Steve detrás, como un perro guardián.

El millonario miró a Steve automáticamente y este bajó la mirada ruborizado por la indirecta de la espía.

_«_ _Claro. Ahora se ruboriza, cuando por su maldita culpa estoy lleno de cicatrices_ _»_ , se dijo Stark a sí mismo.

— Es claro que existe una amenaza… — respondió el capitán intentando recuperar el control y olvidando que habían dos personas en ese pequeño espacio que conocían su otro lado —. Pero, lo resolveremos juntos, Thor; calma.

— ¡Entonces dile a Stark que empiece a asistir a las juntas! — Levantó una mano para señalarlo, pero en medio de la confusión Steve creyó que iba a atacarlo y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, estaba cegado, sesgado y cagado, por algo que él llamaba _amor_.

Tomó de un brazo al Dios y lo arrastró evitando que levante la mano y en mitad del aire lo arrojó lejos de ellos, quedando en una postura sobreprotectora justo delante de Tony. El equipo entero que incluía a un Clint que poco opinaba de todo, lo miraban boquiabierto e incrédulos ante lo que veían.

— Steve… — susurró Stark intentando aliviar temperamento del capitán y su rígida postura que aún tenía frente a él. Tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡No entiendo nada! — El Dios gritaba levantándose y atrayendo el martillo sobre él — ¿Qué diablos está pasando con Rogers?

Steve miraba de un lado a otro a sus compañeros debatiéndose entre la razón y el sentir imperativo de abrazar al millonario y llevarlo a un lugar donde pueda protegerlo. Su respiración agitada le dolía profundamente porque había en ella miedo y nerviosismo, galopando en su mente ante la idea de que alguien le hiciera algo a Tony. Porque tres días habían bastado para hacerse adicto a su cuerpo, pero tres semanas mirándolo habían confirmado lo que no quiso ver en tres años: estaba enamorado de él. 

La idea de un deformado y retorcido amor se había edificado en su razón, afirmando que había hecho todo lo que hizo en aquellos tres días ya no en nombre de la venganza o el control, si no en nombre de algo tan puro como el amor. El soldado se convenció cuando empezó a soñarlo, tenía que ser amor esa necesidad de estar a su lado, de tomarlo de nuevo y de que nadie lo mirara. Aunque una enfermedad fuera lo más atinado, él seguiría llamándole amor.

Y aunque no lo había vuelto a tocar en tres semanas, tenerlo a menos de un metro con ese olor a café pasado era lo único que necesitaba saber Steve. Ser lo primero que veía en la mañana y lo último que veía antes de acostarse, Tony Stark era algo que necesitaba y que ahora quería cuidar. Pero cuando intentó decírselo y darle un beso, Tony le puso como veinte condiciones para volver a tener sexo y él solo estaba en condiciones, pero para darle amor y atención.

Bruce y Clint rodearon a Thor igual de confundidos que el asgardiano, a lo que el silencio que llenó la sala no ayudó para nada. El capitán al fin había caído en cuenta del espectáculo que había dado y como un niño avergonzado y descubierto miró a Tony, luego al piso.

Tras varios segundos de espera Stark se cansó del drama que todos en esa casa desprendían siendo el único ajeno a todo y dio un salto molesto por lo que él consideraba un serio problema de carácter de Rogers.

— Por estas cosas es que me encierro en mi taller.

— Ni poniendo un cartel te enteras, Stark — respondió en segundos Natasha.

— Yo… lo siento, Thor. — Steve sentía el calor pintar sus mejillas —. Solo es un mal día… — le estiró una mano al Dios que no sabía cómo estar molesto más de cinco minutos y se la apretó tranquilo.

— Yo me voy, no quiero seguir siendo parte de la lucha de bárbaros descerebrados. — Tony acortó los pasos al ascensor —. Yo estaré trabajando en armas, o sea trabajando en serio… ¡Llámenme cuando maduren!

Un nuevo silencio se apoderó de la sala y esta vez Steve Rogers se sintió por primera vez triste luego de mucho tiempo, en una situación ajena a su entendimiento estricto. Desde los ataques de protección que brotaban de él y la casi agónica necesidad de cuidar de Stark era algo que le hacía perder muchas veces el horizonte como ahora, dejándose expuesto. Estaba en un precipicio entre el sexo, el amor y la posesividad, entre tres paredes en las que no obtenía nada de lo que quería. Donde intentar ser el bueno hacía un corto circuito en mente perturbada.

— Steve… — llamó Romanoff, pero inútilmente ya que el soldado partió rápidamente del lugar dejando a todos al aire, en una sensación extraña, como si papá y mamá se hubieran peleado.

— Bueno, parece que lo inevitable ha pasado — sonrió Bruce mirando a Natasha y a Clint —. Creo que siempre tuviste razón, Nat.

— Yo ya me las olía por la desaparecida de los tres días — señaló Clint —, pero ahora sí lo he confirmado, la teoría de la granja cada vez se vuelve más real.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Thor ya había perdido el hilo hace un buen rato.

— Pero, es que aún no me lo creo… — Bruce tomaba otro sorbo de café —. ¡Steve y Tony!

— A mí me gusta. — La espía sonrió.

— ¿Steve y Tony? ¿Qué? — El Dios miraba de un lado a otro.

— Es tan raro, casi nunca se hacen realidad el pedido de los fans y ahora mira, esto es un maldito fanfic… no tengo dudas. — Clint se echó caer a un sillón riendo —. Alguien te está ahogando de risa mientras lo escribe.

— Era cuestión de tiempo.

— Es algo que será divertido de ver.

— Cuestión de tiempo y divertido será poner mi martillo sobre todos ustedes porque no me dicen que pasa entre Steve y Tony. — Thor cruzado de brazos, refunfuñaba molesto.

— ¡Thor…! ¡Steve y Tony están enamorados! — gritó Clint.

— O jodidos, porque se necesitan demasiado — acotó Romanoff reconociendo la podredumbre a kilómetros.

[…]

— Señor, el Capitán América ha vuelto a solicitar acceso al piso.

Dos días después pensó que al fin el soldado había desistido de intentar volver a verlo, finalmente lo había disuadido demasiadas veces y aunque no quería admitirlo, ya hasta tenía ganas de mandar a la mierda sus condiciones, pero no, no lo haría. 

Habían sido tres semanas las que necesitó para que dejara de arder las marcas en su espalda, para que pudiera comer una dona sin excitarse y para dejar de bañarse rápidamente como si alguien lo apurara. Tres malditas semanas intentando… dormir sin la presión en el pecho y los ataques de pánico quitándole el aire, recordandole ese oscuro lugar. Con recuerdos frescos del miedo, la soledad y los jodidos traumas que le generó, estar con él.

Y aún a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que pasó, la maldita sensación de cosquillas en el estómago no se le habían ido y solo Friday sabía cuántas pastillas había tomado para que eso parara de una vez por todas. Eran como hormiguitas correteando su vientre cada media hora que solían aparecer cuando Steve se le cruzaba en su camino. He perdido la razón, admitió un día cuando desarmaba un Mark.

— Dile que ya sabe las condiciones.

— Me temo, señor, que el capitán está golpeando la puerta — respondió la IA.

— Maldita sea… abre comunicación, Friday. — Esperó paciente que el botón rojo se encendiera —. ¡Rogers, más te vale que no entres porque te prometo que esta vez estoy armado!

Poco importaba una amenaza para alguien que había esperado cuatro semanas y dos días para decirle que lo quiere es amar y no coger, fue entonces que el suero le dio demasiada fuerza para romper todo el sistema de seguridad de su taller. Y continuó golpeando con el escudo todo aquello que lo estaba separando de verlo aunque sea un momento porque el jodido Stark no tomaba ninguna comida junto a ellos cuando armaba un nuevo Mark y ese era demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

Cuando al fin había entrado, Tony estaba dentro del traje apuntándolo fijamente con la mano.

— No me hagas hacer algo que no quiero — sonó la voz del millonario dentro del metal.

— Tony, solo quiero hablar contigo. — Las manos del rubio estaban llenas de sangre por los golpes y sus pupilas demasiado dilatadas como para que alguien le creyese. El castaño no dejó de apuntarlo porque bien dicen que los errores se cometen para aprender de ellos.

— Si hablar... — contestó el millonario —. Te dije que si querías volver a tener sexo conmigo tenías que seguir mis condiciones.

— Yo solo quiero…

— No, no, acá no importa lo que quieras, rubio tonto. — La rabia se filtraba por la voz de Tony quien no sabía lidiar con las malditas hormigas que ahora correteaban despavoridas por su estómago —. Me secuestraste, ataste y recordaste a Ultrón… — _Malditas hormigas_ —, y ahora te crees con derechos a venir a mi taller a jugar de nuevo.

— Tony, quiero que me escuches y entiendas que yo…

— Me importa muy poco lo que quieras decir. — El castaño sentía como su cuerpo se doblaba intentando controlar el retorcijón de cosquillas que lo asediaban y que extrañamente se acentuaba cuando miraba los azules ojos del capitán, que le recordaban al azul neón de aquel oscuro lugar —. Ni siquiera me has pedido disculpas… tú ni siquiera...

— ¡Tony!

— No es que no esté excitado con tu extraño papel de Capitán Hydra, con tus músculos fuera de serie y tu cara de niño inocente, pero no voy a dejar que vuelvas…

— Tony, estoy enamorado de ti.

Era inútil seguir resistiendo a su presencia, así que el castaño se dejó caer en el piso doblándose por completo adolorido por la extraña sensación que lo atormentaba, pero sin abandonar el traje por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, pensaba que al utilizar a Ultrón había hecho que esperara cualquier cosa de Steve, simplemente no confiaba más en él. 

— No te creo nada — dijo desde el piso sintiendo a los malditos bichos corretear sobre su piel de nuevo —, eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

Vio al hombre que tenía delante de sí, dejar el escudo a un lado, caminó frente a él y aunque intentó no caer bajo, miró sus azules ojos. Diablos que Rogers era alguien extremadamente peligroso, nadie en este mundo podría creer que bajos instintos tenía con una cara tan angelical como esa. El rubio lo miró fijamente y tras dejar escapar un suspiro sacó una carta que guardaba en el bolsillo, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer.

— Tony, te leo estas palabras que escribí dos noches después desde que regresamos a la torre. La he reescrito tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta y te las leo porque simplemente no soy capaz de articularlas sin ayuda porque tartamudeo cada vez que estás cerca. Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón y que se entienda, que esta carta tiene como único fin conseguir tus disculpas y nada más. No puedo pedir ni exigir algo más que eso, porque sé que me he equivocado. Verás que para alguien que no ha amado más de dos veces, el arte del querer es algo bastante peligroso en donde la inexperiencia te hace torpe y malvado. Ahora sé que estoy enfermo o tal vez enamorado, no lo sé. Todo lo que te hice durante esos tres días no fueron nada más formas de decirte que te quiero… de una manera retorcida y que hoy solo veo como agobiantes errores que me arrepiento haber cometido. Hubiera querido invitarte a salir, comer un helado y confesarte lo realmente nervioso que me pones cuando hablas, cuando te rebelas, cuando peleas. Pero no sé hacerlo o ya no sé cómo lo hacía, porque estoy mal y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Odio que te arriesgues cada cinco segundos y que creas que no mereces el amor de nadie. Sin embargo, en lugar de decírtelo te encerré en un lugar y te hice más daño del que te mereces, perdóname… por favor. Verás que he intentado irme de la torre, he pensado dejar al equipo y olvidarte lejos de aquí mas no puedo, estoy terriblemente condenado a seguir a tu lado, lejos pero cerca al mismo tiempo. Si me necesitas en una misión, si quieres que cocine la cena o simplemente me quieres lo más lejos de ti, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras, sin embargo, por favor, hablame. Hay golpes que me han dolido en batalla tan fuertes que me han hecho caer pero nunca algo me había dolido tanto como las miradas de desprecio que me has lanzado como dardos en los últimos días. Hoy por hoy, darte un último beso sería la muerte perfecta para alguien que oficialmente se declara tu sumiso, tu compañero, tu amigo. Quiero verte dormir, comer y reír como antes, sin necesidad de tomarte, simplemente verte vivir de cerca, porque Tony, eres algo digno de conocer. Bendigo el día en el que caí al hielo porque por ti podría esperar otros setenta años. No sé querer, no sé bien que se siente, pero sin duda alguna que siento algo parecido a los hormigas en mi cuerpo, por ti.

El traje se abrió de repente y el pequeño hombre salió, se echó a los brazos grandes del rubio y lo besó. Mientras la funesta carta que revelaba más de un desorden mental confirmaba lo que ambos no querían ver, un amor tóxico en todo su esplendor.

[…]

— Señor, el capitán Rogers pide acceso al taller — dijo la IA.

— Ya sabe…

— Dice que acepta las condiciones.

_Bingo_ , sonrió el millonario. Desde que habían empezado su relación secreta, el castaño había hecho caminar por los siete infiernos al capitán, cobrándose una por una los tres días en los que estuvo encerrado. Rogers cocinó todo lo que se le pidió y cuando no sabía una receta pues la estudiaba esmeradamente, dormía a la interperie solo por que Tony gustaba de verlo sufrir o se quemaba con aquellas pinzas calientes sobre su abdomen, por las mismas dolorosas razones. Simplemente estuvo a su merced, pero jamás nunca se vio a un hombre castigado más feliz que Steve Rogers porque durante por las noches dormía abrazado al hombre que olía café, sin esposas para retenerlo a su lado, porque ahora estaba ahí por voluntad propia. 

Conversaban de las cosas más banales del mundo, Tony se dormía y Steve lo miraba por horas, mientras delineaba su piel, añorando el tono rojizo que tuvo alguna vez. Con crecientes ganas de poseerlo, hasta que se desmayara. Stark había creído que dándole una oportunidad serían como una pareja normal, pero ahí estaban las cámaras que luego observaba y confirmaba que el capitán no había cambiado que sin embargo se controlaba. Lo aterrador era que eso a Tony le bastaba.

Una cosa se vio aplazada en el comienzo de su relación, hacer el amor y eso que ambos tenían más que ganas. En algunos momentos de la noche sus erecciones friccionaban con la tela y aunque intentaban ignorarlas, terminaban sofocados por el calor que sus entrepiernas emanaban y se alejaban uno del otro, esperando que alguno de el primer paso. Claro estaba que Stark no había dejado de lado las condiciones que le pedía a Steve.

— Tony… — susurró el rubio una de esas tantas noches —. Estás duro...

El castaño giró y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. — Sabes las condiciones.

— Vamos, Stark…

— Ya sabes…

— Pero, Tony…

— Quiero probar ese delicioso trasero, cuando lo pruebe tú volverás a probar el mío.

El rubio resoplaba y volvían a dormir, pero esa noche, Steve al fin había cedido.

El millonario estaba duro casi todo el tiempo, es cierto, porque aunque le fastidiara admitirlo recordaba esos tres días como el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida e ignoraba, o trataba de no ver lo mismo que Steve demostraba, él también estaba enfermo. Que ambos en realidad se atraía uno al otro por la necesidad del dolor, por la gloriosa idea de que el sufrimiento eterno era lo que los había mantenido con vida.

Y solo Dios sabe que Tony Stark había tenido demasiado sexo, así que definitivamente algo tenía en la piel Steve y en el alma, que simplemente lo había convertido en un adicto a ella. Podía besarlo por horas, reír con sus tontos chistes y querer al mismo tiempo romper la cama a su lado. Pero vamos, el castaño sabía que no iba a tolerar más secuestros ni nada por el estilo y para eso tenía que jugar rudo y por eso había puesto una sola condición: Esta vez él iba a metérsela a Rogers.

Toda la vida había amado estar dentro de una hermosa mujer y ahora que sabe que se siente estar del otro lado quería darle eso a Steve, quería sentir su pelvis golpeando esa bonita piel blanca y hacerlo gemir, porque lo iba a hacer, lo firmaba con su sangre.

Apenas entró al cuarto, sintió el ambiente llenarse del perfume del capitán, un aroma entre una colonia penetrante y el olor natural del cuerpo del rubio que tan bien conocía y había tenido de cerca. Sin embargo, sentado desde el buró de la mesa en la que armaba y desarmaba a diario, se hallaba expuesto a las pupilas dilatadas del rubio que cansado de esperar ya se veía tan rudo como en aquella excursión en el cuarto de Steve. Reconoció esa mirada oscura que cambiaba de azul cielo a azul noche cuando estaba excitado y tembló a sus adentros, temiendo volver a perder el control y dárselo por completo, «Carajo concéntrate, Stark. Esta vez tú vas a tener el control». En la batalla de los desequilibrios mentales, él iba a ganar.

Mientras lo miraba acercarse como un leopardo a su presa, tomó el control que tenía en el cajón cerca de él y lo apretó. La cama roja se dejó ver de repente y como quien quiere deslumbrar a alguien, miró complacido como los ojos del soldado se paseaban superficialmente por el lugar.

— Siempre tienes que hacerlo mejor que todos, ¿no? — sonó la voz ronca del capitán.

— Tú lo has dicho, mi amor.

Saltó de su sitio y tomó las manos del rubio quien intentando no amilanarse por la cautivadora mirada de ese joven y apuesto hombre que tenía ahora en sus manos, que amaba dolorosamente y a quien estaba dispuesto a entregarle toda su vida. Tony lo guió hasta que sus piernas tocaron el borde de la cama y antes de que pudiera pedirle algo, el castaño se estiró alcanzando sus labios y besándolo tiernamente. « _Qué extraña sensación esa de tener aire, de no sentir las esposas rodeando su mano y la oscuridad cegandolo_ _»_ , pensó Tony.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el beso fue subiendo de tono y las manos que antes sostenían su cuello, ahora se paseaban libremente en su cintura, acariciando su cuerpo sobre la tela, lentamente arrancándole un leve gemido. Rogers estaba nervioso porque jamás en su vida se había imaginado estar del otro lado, bueno jamás se habría imaginado estar de ningún lado con algún hombre, antes de Tony, él solo se había visto con una dama. Pero claro, ese era el Steve antes de un Stark.

La boca del millonario lo besaba con maestría, disuelto a enseñarle el arte de mover su lengua como quien se lo folla con la boca, apasionado y vulgar, penetrando la boca del rubio quien sonrojado poco a poco se dejaba llevar. Las manos de Tony avanzaron a la par, una adentrándose bajo la camiseta y tocando su piel, mientras que la otra descendió a su cadera y apretó desvergonzadamente una nalga de Rogers.

— Sé gentil… — suspiró el rubio tomando aire sobresaltado.

— ¿Tan gentil como tú en los tres días? — La voz ronca de Tony erizó su piel —. Tranquilo, yo sí tengo modales.

Alzó sus brazos y quitó su polo sin miramientos apresurando el tiempo, queriendo tenerlo cerca de su piel, quemando bajo y no sobre él, vaya que quería sentirlo. El pantalón y el bóxer cayeron después, se alejó de Steve y se quedó mirándolo mientras se relamía los labios.

— Tony… — Steve se cubría mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

_«_ _¿Este es el mismo hombre que me ató y amenazó? Sí, lo era. Así que dejé mi ropa caer también para que perdiera la vergüenza y lo gratificante que fue verlo perder su mirada sobre mí fue más excitante de lo que pensé_ _»_ , se dijo a sí mismo el millonario. Se pegó hacía él y el beso se hizo más profundo mientras sus manos apretaban llenas el trasero del rubio quien se apoyaba en sus hombros, totalmente entregado a él.

Detuvo el beso y ahora sus labios seguían el camino que su lengua dictaba primero en su cuello y luego en su pecho, para ir rápidamente hacia sus pezones que erectos pedían atención. Otro ruidoso gemido escapó del cuerpo del soldado que sentía como el líquido preseminal se escapaba de su erección, con demasiadas ganas de voltear a Stark y penetrarlo. Pero no quiso portarse mal, porque no iba a soportar estar lejos de nuevo de él, así que se contuvo. Tony tenía demasiada maestría con la boca así que se dejó llevar por el vaivén de dolorosas corrientes de electricidad que sentía del placer.

Una mano detrás empezaba su trabajo abriéndose paso en el interior del rubio, solo tanteando el lugar mientras su dueño hacía gala de toda la experiencia que tenía para hacer que alguien caiga en sus garras.

— Acuéstate, amor — le susurró al oído y el capitán se dejó caer en la cama, de la que ahora era presa fácil.

— Ahora sé un buen soldado y abre tus piernas para mí. — La voz de Stark llenó el cuarto, ronca y autoritaria, en el limbo entre lo cordial y lo incorrecto.

Primero dudó, pero finalmente las abrió sonrojándose de nuevo, nuevo en el papel del hombre que cede ante lo que le parecía demasiado peligroso, pero como se dijo, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Tony quisiera. Levantó el rostro y vio como el castaño se apoderaba de su erección llenándose la boca de esta y entre suspiros se dejó caer hacia atrás, perdido en lo caliente de su boca y la humedad con la que lo mojaba. Los ojos de Stark no lo abandonaban, descaradamente se metía y sacaba, una y otra vez su polla de su boca sin soltarle la mirada.

— Dios, Tony… — suspiraba el mayor.

La lengua de Stark se paseaba ya no solo por la longitud de su erección sino que ahora se apoderaba de sus testículos, uno por uno, humedeciéndolos, haciéndolo gemir cada vez más fuerte. Bravo se aplaudió para sí mismo, y cuidadosamente pasó un dedo de su boca a la humedad de la polla de Steve para luego llevarla al orificio del rubio. Y aunque fue despacio, el soldado se tensó nervioso y dio un pequeño salto, cerrando sus piernas de nuevo.

— Vamos, soldado.

— No, se siente raro, Tony, y tu dedo se siente raro también.

— Pues… — Sacó la lengua —, lo haré de otra manera entonces… vamos abre las piernas para mí.

Pronto el soldado se revolcaba gimiendo mientras la lengua del menor se lo cogía en lo más íntimo de su ser mientras la otra mano lo masturbaba velozmente. Ya no tenía control de sí mismo y estaba seguro que estaba jadeando más de lo que le gustaría admitir, se sentía de nuevo en el cuerpo de ese flacucho de su pasado que era presa fácil de un depredador como Stark.

Quería más y no sabía cómo pedirlo, pero como si el castaño pudiera leerle la mente pronto uno de los dedos del menor entró en su orificio fácilmente de lo bien lubricado que estaba y lo follaba gloriosamente. —Tony, por favor...

Un dedo, luego otro y finalmente tres cupieron en él, llenándolo perturbadoramente y cuando menos lo pensaba Tony llegó tan profundo en él que dio con su próstata gritando de nuevo, esta vez preocupado de alertar a todo el equipo de lo que estaban haciendo.

— Tony…

— Pídemelo.

— Cógeme.

Steve se llenó los ojos pacientemente de ese hombre que levantaba sus piernas; su pecho era delgado pero terso de aquella bronceada piel que había memorizado con destreza. Era perfecto y era tan sucio o más que él, lo amaba tanto aunque era muy pronto para decírselo, quizás hasta incierto, demasiado enfermizo. Pero lo amaba a su manera, aunque todos pensaran que estaban locos, que estaban mal. Lo amaba y punto.

Stark suspiró sintiendo aquellas hormiguitas corretear sobre su vientre otra vez pero esta vez era placentero, saberse completo de aquella sádica manera por alguien tan dañado como él. Levantó sus piernas y gustoso vio la apretada entrada entre muslos gruesos que aguardaban por él, tomó su endurecida erección y apuntó sobre él, vio como Steve cerraba los ojos y simplemente se dejó ir lentamente, disfrutando el ardor de un glorioso trasero apretado.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y el soldado sabía que había dado un nuevo paso hacia un mundo del que quería probarlo todo, siempre y cuando sea con el pequeño castaño que ahora se lo follaba como le venía en gana. Sintió la polla dura de Stark ardiendo en él, adolorido gimió una vez más intentando acostumbrarse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Tony que lo miraba con dulzura mientras que con una mano la masturbaba lentamente. Lo odiaba, lo amaba… pero sobre todo, lo necesitaba.

Los segundos fueron largos mientras estando dentro del otro, lo ahorcaba deliciosamente pero debía moverse cuando este estuviera listo y mientras veía como los músculos del soldado se soltaban, entendía que no faltaba poco. Lo masturbó con gentileza llamando a su excitación para poder entrar y salir de él.

— Hazlo — pidió mientras sentía volver las corrientes eléctricas volver —. Vamos, fóllame, Tony.

Y obedeció porque ese era el tipo de órdenes que le encantaban acatar a Stark, primero fue lento disfrutando de la estrechez de la que gozaba, mientras se acostumbraba a lo apretado que estaba. Sin perderse ningún detalle de cómo el rubio se mordía la boca, recibiéndolo, sonrojado y hermoso, abierto para él. Pero luego le fue imposible seguir resistiendo el ritmo así se apoyó en las piernas del rubio y tomó impulso para empezar a bombardearlo, dejando que su polla entrara de una vez por completo.

— Mmm… Tony, Dios, mmm… — gemía Steve perdido en el vaivén de las caderas del millonario mientras se agarraba de las sábanas arrastrándolas de un lado a otro, disfrutando de estar lleno de Stark, de verlo perder la cabeza por él.

El sonido de su pelvis contra las nalgas de Steve solo lo excitaron más y adquiriendo una nueva fuerza en él, lo hizo girar sobre la cama. — Friday, querida, espejos por favor.

El rubio sorprendido aún por el giro que había dado alzó la cabeza y frente a él, la pared dejaba ver un gran espejo y por el reflejo notó que todo el espacio estaba llenos de él, su polla dio un tirón por la suciedad con la que jugaba su rival.

— Ponte en cuatro, rubio bonito — susurró a su oído Tony mientras él obedecía rápidamente —, y mira al frente, no me hagas castigarte.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Tony detrás de él de rodillas mientras se le subía la sangre a la cara al saberse aún más expuesto, ahogando un gemido miró a los ojos marrones mientras este volvía a penetrarlo. Lo cabalgaba con destreza, con perversión en su mirada mientras soltaba de vez en cuando una palmada en sus nalgas y gruñía tras hacerlo.

— Me encanta lo blanca que se pone tu piel cuando te golpeo, porque luego se pone más roja, Steve — le dijo morbosamente haciéndolo estremecerse.

La penetración era veloz y gloriosa pero cuando llegó a encontrar la próstata del rubio se convirtió en un cielo en donde ambos ardían, desesperados por alargar el momento, la sensación y el sentimiento

— Oh Dios, Tony, me voy a correr.

— Tócate, vamos tócate, lleguemos juntos soldado — gritó el millonario levantó un pie y apoyándose en la cama entrando más allá de sus entrañas, mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba y sus ojos se encontraban gracias al espejo que tenían al frente.

— Oh Dios… — Volvió a suspirar el rubio sintiendo el calor de su vientre apoderarse de él mientras el dolor que sentía se mezclaba con placer de saber que la dura polla de Tony lo hacía suyo —. ¡Dios, sí! — Con un jadeo alto sintió cuando el semen caliente de Stark lo llenó y su mano al mismo tiempo, se llenaba de sus propios jugos.

Eso fue todo, cayó en la cama sin importar que la ensuciara mientras sentía como la esencia del millonario resbalaba en sus piernas.

Steve vio caer a Tony justo a su lado y lo miró con los ojos brillando, jamás se sintió más completo y en el tiempo correcto más que ese día y ese momento. El rubio giró hacia el pequeño cuarto que el millonario se había esmerado en imitar del lugar en el que todo había empezado, la luz no era exactamente neón y el aire no era un problema, pero fuera de ello, casi era una réplica exacta. Cuando dejó de mirar la habitación, se encontró con los ojos de Stark que no perdían el rastro de su mirada.

— ¿Te gusta?

No respondió, estiró las piernas y se levantó para mirar a los cajones, aquellos modernos compartimientos que al comienzo no tuvo tiempo de mirar. Dentro de cada uno de ellos, habían juguetes aún más aterradores que el los que él tenía en el viejo almacén secreto, miró incrédulo como las esposas y demás artefactos de tortura se mostraban en cada espacio que mirara.

— Sí, me gusta.

Tony se paró detrás de él y tomó la fusta del último cajón, que en la punta tenía pequeñas hebras de cuero, el genio la miró detenidamente. Steve no tuvo que analizar demasiado el material para saber que un solo golpe de esta, podría desmayar a una persona normal, sin el suero encima. Tal vez hasta causarle una herida, así que se asustó.

El genio agitó la fusta en su mano. — Dicen que estas te causan hormigas en el cuerpo, mi amor. 

El soldado asintió y ante el marrón oscuro de los ojos de Stark, su miedo se disipó, porque si Tony quería eso, estaba bien, nada estaba mal. Ellos eran así… se pertenecían así, porque el amor (enfermedad quizás) era impredecible, era necesidad. Y cada quien se enfermaba a su manera.

**FIN.**


End file.
